Datura
by Fisou
Summary: AU! Une nuit en rentrant chez lui, Rei découvre un garçon blessé. Il le ramène chez lui sans se douter qu'il s'agit de Kai Hiwatari, l'héritier d'une des plus grandes famille mafieuse de Russie. Mais ce n'est que le dessus de l'iceberg... ShônenAi KaixRei
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur** : Fisou  
**Titre** : Datura  
**Genre **: AU, Shônen-Ai KaixRei, vais essayer d'y mettre de l'angst.  
**Base** : Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, ou tout simplement Beyblade.

**Disclaimer** : Not mine !

**Note** : Pour Katiel-chan :) Tu m'as laissé champ libre pour le couple et la série, et j'étais en plein dans ma période KaixRei, alors voilà, j'espère que ça ira, pour une fois que je ne fais pas du HaoxYoh lol

xxxxx  
**Datura  
**xxxxx

Un chat errant aplatit ses oreilles lorsqu'il entendit des pas lourds faire crisser la neige, brisant ainsi le silence qui régnait dans la ruelle sombre. Eclairée à contre-jour, une silhouette chancelante avançait lentement, quelques plaintes émanant parfois d'elle. Le chat feula puis s'enfuit lorsque la silhouette se laissa glisser brutalement le long d'un mur, retenant à peine un gémissement de douleur. Elle retira sa main de son flan droit, et la porta devant son visage, essayant de la discerner malgré l'obscurité et sa vision floue. La silhouette frissonna et laissa tomber sa main ensanglantée dans la neige. Elle avait perdu du sang, et sentait la froidure du vent russe s'infiltrer en elle. Elle allait finir ici, certainement.  
Un ricanement rauque s'éleva de sa gorge. Quelle ironie. La mort était sa vie, après tout.

xxx

Un jeune homme à l'air pressé remonta une fois de plus son écharpe jusqu'à ses yeux. Il avait eut beau séjourner ici depuis plusieurs mois, il ne s'était toujours pas habitué au froid extrême qui caractérisait la Russie. Ni à certains Russes d'ailleurs. Mais ça c'était autre chose, surtout avec son métier, s'il pouvait appeler ça comme ça, il ne pouvait pas choisir ses fréquentations.  
Il grogna. Cette satanée neige qui tombait l'empêchait presque de voir où il allait. Il tourna dans une ruelle mal éclairée qu'il reconnu comme étant la sienne, et fouilla sa poche à la recherche de ses clés d'appartement. Vite, rentrer, une douche brûlante, un chocolat chaud, un lit douillet, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait à cet instant. Mais c'était à croire que son dieu protecteur avait fui la Russie pour retourner dans son pays natal, car à peine avait-il retrouvé ses clés dans son bazar de mouchoirs, de petite monnaie, et d'emballages de chewing-gum, qu'il trébucha il s'étala de tout son long dans la neige blanche.  
Un grognement frustré s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il se releva nerveusement, et s'apprêta à shooter dans ce contre quoi son pied avait buté, mais s'arrêta juste à temps. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en s'accroupissant à côté de la forme allongée recouverte de neige.  
Quelqu'un d'inconscient, génial. Rien de mieux pour finir la soirée en beauté… Le jeune homme soupira, puis se débrouilla pour porter l'autre, un bras sous le dos et l'autre sous les genoux. Ça n'allait pas être du gâteau de le ramener chez lui, mais heureusement, il n'était pas une mauviette, et surtout, il y avait un ascenseur dans son immeuble.

xxx

Le jeune homme revint de la cuisine et rentra dans sa chambre avec son chocolat chaud, pour surveiller son patient. Depuis une heure qu'ils étaient rentrés, il ne s'était pas réveillé. Mais il n'était pas inquiet. L'autre garçon n'était pas mortellement blessé, et il avait foi en la médecine qu'on lui avait enseignée dans son village, et qu'il avait pratiquée sur ce garçon.

Il alla se mettre face à la fenêtre, contemplant la tombée de la neige. Y'avait pas à dire, c'était beaucoup plus beau quand lui-même était au chaud. Il trempa ses lèvres dans son chocolat et se demanda s'il devait aller se coucher ou attendre que l'autre se réveille. La dernière fois qu'il avait regardé sa montre il était 4h25 du matin, et cela remontait à quand il attendait que le lait de son chocolat chauffe. Sa vue se régla sur son reflet dans la fenêtre. Oui, il avait l'air fatigué, avec son teint pâle et ses yeux rouges. Même s'il ne dormait pas, un peu de repos était nécessaire.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée, et s'adossa à la fenêtre, reportant ses yeux dorés sur la forme allongée sur son lit. Le garçon qu'il avait recueillit semblait avoir dans la vingtaine, à peu près le même âge que lui donc. Ses cheveux étaient colorés avec deux tons de bleu : très clair en haut, et profond en bas. Il portait sur le visage, deux triangles bleus à chaque joue, qui devaient être des tatouages. Ses vêtements noirs n'étaient plus sur lui, car en train de sécher, et sa musculature montrait que lui non plus n'était pas une mauviette.

Sa tasse de chocolat vidée, il alla la poser sur sa table de nuit, et déposa une main douce sur le front de son patient, pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre. Ça aurait été un miracle qu'il n'ait rien attrapé, glacé comme il l'était lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé sous la neige. Mais pour l'instant il n'avait rien, c'était toujours ça d'ennuis en moins.

xxx

Sa vue était trouble. C'était la première chose dont il se rendit compte en ouvrant les yeux. Il battit lentement des paupières, jusqu'à y voir clairement. Assis devant lui sur le bord du lit dans lequel il était visiblement, un garçon retirait d'un geste automatique le ruban qui entourait ses cheveux noirs. Il essaya de lui parler, mais cette simple chose lui donna une brusque quinte de toux qui le força à se redresser. L'autre garçon fit un bond hors du lit, et disparut dans une autre pièce. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, un flacon dans la main qu'il lui tendit.

– Bois-ça, ça te calmera.

Il fit de son mieux pour calmer sa toux un temps soit peu, et attrapa le médicament qu'il avala avant de se remettre à tousser, de moins en moins fort.

– Tu parles d'un réveil, fit le brun en ramassant son ruban qui était tombé à terre. Je m'apelle Rei Kon. Je t'ai trouvé inconscient et t'ai ramené ici.

Il fit une pause, fixant son interlocuteur comme s'il attendait lui aussi quelques informations.

– Kai, dit enfin celui aux cheveux bleus.

– Seulement Kai ?

Pas de réponse. Lui dire son nom de famille serait prendre un trop gros risque pour eux deux.

– Eh bien, seulement Kai, ceci est mon lit, alors décale-toi un peu que j'y dorme, merci.

Le jeune Russe regarda l'étranger en face de lui puis essaya de se lever, mais une vive douleur sur le flanc lui fit bientôt regretter son geste.

– Si j'étais toi je cesserai de gigoter, lui conseilla Rei qui en avait profité pour se glisser entre les draps. Ta blessure risque de se rouvrir.

Kai soupira intérieurement se rallongea à regrets, puis tourna la tête vers le brun, qui s'était positionné dos à lui, et qui visiblement était déjà endormit.

xxx

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Kai se rendit compte que la place à sa droite était vide. Il fronça les sourcils et prit précautionneusement une position assise. Les volets de la chambre étaient fermés, il ne pouvait donc pas déterminer par la luminosité du soleil quel moment de la journée il était, mais lorsqu'il balaya la chambre du regard, il remarqua les chiffres fluorescents du réveil de l'autre garçon. 10h24. Il n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être déjà levé aussi tard.

Le Russe poussa la couverture qui le recouvrait à moitié, et effleura le bandage qui recouvrait la blessure qu'il portait au flanc droit. Il serra légèrement les dents. Elle était toujours sensible, mais rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait enduré la veille. Quoi que ce Rei Kon avait fait, il s'était bien débrouillé.

Kai se risqua alors à laisser glisser ses jambes hors du lit et les déposa par-terre une à une, puis se leva du lit et avança vers la porte de la chambre. Il entendit une mélodie venant de la pièce voisine, qui signifiait que son hôte était toujours là. Il entrouvrit la porte et risqua un œil à l'extérieur. La pièce semblait vide. Un poste posé sur une étagère remplie de livres chantait la musique qu'il avait entendue plus tôt. Il lui sembla aussi voir de la lumière venant d'une autre pièce. Le garçon ouvrit alors la porte, et se dirigea à pas de loups vers cette pièce éclairée. Une cuisine, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple, et l'étranger lui tournant le dos, était assis sur une chaise en bois, sa tête reposant mollement sur la table en face de lui, une tasse fumant à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Kai pensa qu'il s'était endormit, mais lorsqu'il posa un pied à l'intérieur de la cuisine, le brun se redressa doucement, baillant et s'étirant comme un chat.

– 'Jour Kai…

Sans se retourner, Rei lui désigna une chaise de la main, lui proposant de s'asseoir.

– Tu as peut-être faim ?

Kai s'assit silencieusement et regarda la théière aux décorations asiatiques. Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, en boxer dans la cuisine d'un étranger. Les évènements avaient pris une tournure étrange. Boire un café serré à une immense table, avec son grand-père à l'autre bout, dans une atmosphère froide et silencieuse, ça c'était normal.

– C'est du thé vert, si tu n'aimes pas ça, y'a du café instantané.

Du thé, c'était bien, du café c'était mieux. Seulement les mots ne semblaient pas vouloir sortir de la bouche de Kai ­– non pas qu'il s'y força beaucoup – et il ne savait pas où était le café. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en fixant la théière. Rei sourit et se leva alors que le Russe s'était enfin décidé à attraper l'anse du récipient. Il alla ouvrir le placard juste au-dessus de l'évier et attrapa le bocal de café puis il le posa sous le nez de Kai.

– Tu préfères ton café avec de l'eau ou du lait ?

Kai cligna deux fois bêtement des yeux et répondit au garçon qu'il sentait toujours debout derrière lui :

– De l'eau.

Il entendit alors Rei se déplacer. Le brun attrapa une tasse qu'il remplit d'eau et la fit chauffer au micro-ondes. Kai avait fermé les yeux et se contentait d'écouter les pas de Rei, qui s'assit à sa place pour boire une gorgée de thé.

– Est-ce que tes blessures vont mieux ?

Les paupières de Kai se soulevèrent à moitié.

– Ouais.

– Tant mieux.

Le micro-ondes bipa, et Rei se leva pour aller chercher la tasse d'eau chaude de Kai, qu'il lui posa aussi devant le nez. Kai ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais le téléphone sonna. Rei soupira et sortit de la pièce. Le Russe posa ses yeux sur sa tasse fumante.

xxx

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rei, toujours au téléphone avec Maria une de ses amies d'enfance, vit son patient sortir rapidement de la cuisine, et s'arrêter devant lui, les bras croisés sur le torse.

– Joi gin Maria…Joi gin ! fit le brun avant de reposer le téléphone sur son socle. Qu'y a-t-il Kai ? (joi gin signifiant ici : au revoir)

– Tu es Chinois.

– Tu es perspicace.

– Mes vêtements.

– Ils sont sur l'étendoir, dans la salle de bain. Viens.

Il le guida jusqu'à la pièce en question. La salle de bain était une pièce claire, aux murs et aux sols carrelés de blanc. A gauche se trouvait un grand évier blanc, avec en dessous un placard, et au-dessus un miroir surmonté d'un néon, à gauche était une grande baignoire blanche elle aussi. L'étendoir était au milieu de la pièce, et Kai remarqua que ses vêtements n'étaient plus couverts de sang.

– Je te proposerais bien de te doucher, mais avec ta blessure encore fraîche, je ne préfère pas. Mais je peux toujours te passer un gant…dans le dos, dit Rei en regardant le sol.

– Tu l'as fait hier ? demanda Kai.

Le Chinois releva brusquement les yeux.

– De quoi ?

– Me passer un gant.

– O-oui, pour t'enlever le sang.

Kai hocha la tête.

– Je te laisse t'habiller alors.

Et sur ce, Rei fila hors de la salle de bain, les joues roses, puis sourit. L'autre garçon lui avait enfin parlé en faisant des phrases complètes, y'avait du progrès.

xxx

– Tu t'en vas déjà ? fut la réaction d'un Rei à la vue d'un Kai enfilant son blouson noir, quelques secondes après qu'il soit sortit de la salle de bain..

Le Russe arqua un sourcil. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, c'était donc normal qu'il parte non ? Sans compter que le temps qu'il passait ici mettait son hôte en danger.

– Ma famille m'attend, expliqua-t-il platement.

« Et quelle famille… » dit une voix sarcastique dans son esprit.

– Oh, bien, fit Rei l'air désappointé. Je ne te retiens pas alors. Fais attention à toi, j'aimerais te revoir d'une autre manière qu'à moitié mort dans mon quartier.

Kai regarda le visage de Rei, puis passa la porte sans dire un mot, laissant derrière lui le Chinois esseulé. Il descendit l'escalier de l'immeuble puis débarqua dans la rue, le vent glacial lui congelant instantanément les oreilles. Il lança un regard vers la fenêtre de Rei, y croisant le regard de ce dernier.

« Se revoir sans que je sois à moitié mort hein ? Le plus dur sera de nous rencontrer à nouveau » c'était déjà assez rare pour lui d'être blessé…

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**Fisou** : Mouais, j'aime bien le début, mais pas la fin, et chuis toujours une merde pour les dialogues -- ( ou monologue de Rei, ça dépend comment on voit ça lol ) Mais bon ce n'est qu'un début, j'espère que le reste tournera mieux ! J'ai aussi décidé que dans le village natal de Rei ils parlaient Cantonais, vu que c'est le seul dialecte pour lequel j'ai trouvé un dico…  
Review please :)


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur** : Fisou  
**Titre** : Datura  
**Genre **: AU, Shônen-Ai KaixRei, vais essayer d'y mettre de l'angst.  
**Base** : Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, ou tout simplement Beyblade.

**Note** : Kat, juste avant que je ne te fasse lire le premier chap, tu m'as dit que tu écrivais aussi un KaixRei, je suppose que c'est un bon signe, vu que j'avais peur que tu n'aimes pas ce coupling ! Voilà, je suis soulagée :)

xxxxx  
**Datura**

xxxxx

– Où étais-tu passé !

– Ça ne te regarde pas, répliqua Kai d'un ton blasé.

Tala Ivanov croisa les bras sur son torse et le suivit le long du couloir. Kai soupira intérieurement. Il était à peine rentré à l'Abbaye qu'il subissait déjà un interrogatoire.

– Voltaire voudra te voir.

Kai hocha légèrement la tête. Il avait déjà prévu d'aller dans le bureau de son grand-père depuis un moment. Au croisement de deux couloirs il prit à droite et s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre.

– Ivanov, tu comptes me suivre jusque là-dedans ?

– Où étais-tu cette nuit ?

– Ferme-la.

Sur ce, il pénétra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clé, se moquant éperdument du rouquin fulminant de l'autre côté. Les deux Russes se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années, mais Kai n'était pas vraiment proche de lui, et il ne cherchait pas à l'être. Il cherchait à être proche de personne d'ailleurs, et surtout pas de quelqu'un d'ici.

Il ôta son blouson et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Passer une nuit en dehors de l'Abbaye lui avait fait penser à ce à quoi il avait renoncé depuis la mort de ses parents, et que son grand-père l'élevait. Heureusement que le Chinois ne lui avait posé aucune question, enfin quelqu'un de discret dans ce pays. C'était peut-être justement parce qu'il était étranger tiens…

Kai entendit quelqu'un frapper trois coups distincts à la porte.

– Maître Kai ? Maître Hiwatari vous demande.

– Merci Lev.

Kai inspira un grand coup et se leva. Il passa la porte de sa chambre, et salua d'un signe de tête le majordome. Tala lui n'était plus en vue.

Suivant les ordres, Kai se rendit au bureau de son grand-père. Encore une longue séance d'interrogatoire en perspective. Il frappa fermement à la porte, attendant un quelconque signe venant de Voltaire.

– Entre Kai.

Le jeune homme ouvrit doucement la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Elle était richement décorée de tableaux et bibelots, la moquette était d'un rouge sombre ainsi que les murs. Pourtant cette pièce était froide, tout comme son occupant, un homme ayant la soixantaine, aux traits sévères et aux cheveux blancs attachés en arrière. Il griffonnait sur un papier, et ne daigna porter son attention sur son petit-fils que quelques minutes plus tard.

– Kai, tu as disparu hier soir.

– J'ai été blessé à la jambe, je me suis alors trouvé un abri pour la tempête, et j'y ai passé la nuit. Mais la mission a réussi n'est-ce pas ?

– Tu t'es occupé de ta cible ?

– Oui.

– Alors elle est réussie. Mais ne t'avise pas à passer une nouvelle nuit à l'extérieur Kai Hiwatari.

– Oui.

Kai hocha humblement la tête. D'habitude il n'était pas soumis envers les autres, mais il respectait son grand-père, même s'il savait qu'il ne l'avait gardé auprès de lui pour avoir de la main d'œuvre supplémentaire, et pour en faire un héritier digne de ce nom. Un héritier capable de diriger une des familles mafieuses de la Russie.

xxx

Rei fini d'emballer ses longs cheveux dans un ruban blanc, et se mit du crayon noir sous les yeux. Il s'était mis sur son trente et un, costume blanc et cravate, car ce soir là il travaillait avec quelqu'un de très riche, et l'endroit où il l'emmenait était rempli de personnes importantes, lui avait-il dit. Le Chinois avait l'habitude de ça, il avait souvent eut l'occasion d'assister à des rendez-vous d'affaire, mais apparemment, là, c'était spécial. Pendant quelques secondes il maudit son client, Rei avait horreur des surprises au travail.

Il regarda sa montre, 18h20, il était dans les temps. Il quitta la salle de bain, et se posa mollement dans son canapé. M Krishkov avait l'habitude de venir le chercher à son appartement, il n'avait donc plus qu'à attendre qu'il arrive, ce qui n'arriva que quelques minutes plus tard. Rei alla ouvrir la porte à laquelle on sonnait, accepta avec le sourire la rose que son client lui offrait, et après l'avoir mise dans l'eau, descendit avec lui jusqu'à sa voiture, une berline noire avec chauffeur, qui les conduisit jusqu'à une énorme maison.

Rei écarquilla les yeux. C'était bien le dernier endroit dans lequel il aurait imaginé se retrouver. Dans le manoir Hiwatari.

xxx

Kai mis ses deux pistolets dans son holster, et referma sa veste de costume noire par-dessus. Il sortit de la pièce dans laquelle il s'était changé, et rejoint deux autres garçons de son âge, dans un couloir à la tapisserie grenat. Il fallait croire que Voltaire aimait beaucoup cette couleur. Pas que cela gênait Kai, il l'appréciait aussi.

– Tu as pris ton temps Hiwatari, grogna Tala en passant un doigt derrière son nœud papillon.

Kai l'ignora complètement, se tournant vers l'autre jeune homme aux cheveux lilas, qui se tenait droit comme un i dans son costume de soirée, visiblement peu habitué à ce genre de tenues. A vrai dire, Kai non plus n'était pas fan de ce genre de soirées pompeuses, ou même de tout rassemblement en tous genres. Pourtant il se devait y assister en tant qu'Hiwatari, et pour assurer la sécurité de son grand-père.

– Où est Spencer ? demanda-t-il à Bryan.

– Déjà en bas. Il prend ses marques.

– Allons-y.

Kai pris les devants, suivit de près par ses deux collègues, se dirigeant vers la salle de réception du manoir de son grand-père. Tala le dépassa, le fusillant du regard, en réponse à quoi Kai haussa un simple sourcil.

xxx

Rei, tenant le bras à con client, ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés en entrant dans le manoir. Tapisseries richement décorées, sol de marbre blanc, et gigantesques lustres de cristal pendus au plafond. Un majordome les débarrassa de leurs manteaux, puis ils firent les derniers pas qui les séparaient de la salle de réception, encore plus somptueuse que l'entrée. Le Chinois eut pourtant du mal à réprimer un frisson. Malgré son apparence, il trouvait cet endroit horriblement froid et sans vie, même si en ce moment même elle était remplie d'hommes importants, de serviteurs en effervescence, et qu'une musique d'ambiance emplissait agréablement ses oreilles.

Enfin, cela n'allait pas l'empêcher de faire son boulot ! Il suivit tranquillement son client, lui adressant toujours des sourires aimables, et lui répondant ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre, lorsqu'il lui posait des questions. Après tout, c'était un habitué, Rei finissait par le connaître.

Il fut bientôt entraîné près d'une table remplie de bols de punch, de bouteilles de vodka, de champagne, et de petits fours. Le brun vit atterrir entre ses mains une coupe de champagne, puis suivit M Krishkov qui partit à la rencontre de ses connaissances.

xxx

Kai regarda discrètement la grande horloge de bois massif qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Cela faisait bien déjà une heure qu'il était là avec son grand-père, saluant tous les invités qui venaient les voir, et pas un dans la salle n'avait l'air de vouloir s'en priver, à son grand dam. Pourtant il était forcé à rester, car cela faisait partie de son devoir d'héritier des Hiwatari, comme le disait si bien Voltaire, qui tenait à ce que Kai se fasse déjà des relations dans « leur monde. » Mais plus ça allait, et moins Kai faisait attention aux gens qui lui étaient présentés.

– M Hiwatari, c'est un plaisir que de vous voir !

– De même M Krishkov. Je vois que vous êtes venu accompagné.

– Oui, fit Krishkov avec un rire de convenance.

– Rei Kon, enchanté, fit le Chinois en s'inclinant humblement.

Au moins ça avait eut le mérite de décrocher les yeux de Kai de l'horloge, et pile au moment où Voltaire reporta son attention sur lui.

– Mon héritier, Kai, le présenta son grand-père.

Le jeune homme serra brièvement la main de Krishkov, et posa ses yeux sur le garçon brun à côté de lui. Il n'aurait jamais pensé retrouver son « docteur » si vite, et encore moins dans de telles circonstances.

N'ayant que peu d'intérêt dans ce que racontaient les deux adultes, Kai se contentait de regarder le jeune asiatique siroter sa coupe de champagne, feignant de se captiver à la conversation. D'ailleurs Kai aurait cru qu'il l'ignorait complètement, s'il n'avait pas vu le rapide clin d'œil que Rei lui avait fait.

Rei qui n'en avait pas cru ses yeux lorsqu'il avait vu le mystérieux Kai, le regard vide, posé comme une fleur à quelques pas de lui, dans le manoir d'une des plus grandes familles mafieuses du coin. Sa surprise ne s'était pas affaiblie lorsqu'il appris qu'il était l'héritier de ladite famille. Au moins cela rendit cette soirée beaucoup plus intéressante.

xxx

Rei s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche puis se regarda dans le miroir face à lui. La foule et le champagne avaient presque eut raison de lui, et il avait ressentit le besoin de se mettre un peu à l'écart et de se rafraîchir. Heureusement, son client M Krishkov avait eut la délicatesse de lui laisser cette liberté sans l'accompagner.

Le brun s'épongea doucement le visage avec la serviette servant à s'essuyer les mains et se décida enfin à sortir de son « abri. » Ses yeux dorés scrutèrent la foule à la recherche de son client, mais se posèrent sur Kai, le mystérieux garçon Russe aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux grenats qu'il avait ramassé dans la neige quelques jours plus tôt, accolé au mur juste à côté du buffet. Un léger sourire éclaira les traits du jeune homme lorsqu'il décida de partir à sa rencontre. Il se faufila jusqu'au Russe sans trop de mal, et attrapa un petit four.

– Salut Kai, lui-sourit-il.

L'autre garçon le regarda du coin de l'œil puis lui répondit sans plus de mouvement.

– Salut.

– Je ne m'attendais pas à te retrouver ici.

– Moi non plus.

– Sinon, tu vas bien ? Enfin…mieux ?

– Mm.

Rei se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Kai était apparemment toujours aussi causant.

– Que fais-tu ici ?

Rei cligna deux fois des yeux puis sourit. Enfin il avait eut droit à une question !

– C'est à cause de mon travail, je…

Le Chinois ne put jamais terminer sa phrase. La lumière se coupa soudainement, et plusieurs coups de feux se firent entendre.

Tsuzuku… 

**Fisou** : Plus court que le précédent, mais fallait bien arrêter là ! ;) En fait c'est bien la première fic où je fais des chaps aussi courts je crois… Peut-être parce-que je les fait maintenant en fonction de l'histoire et non plus du nombre de pages… Bref on s'en fout ! Tant que tout est écrit, que le chapitre soit plus long ou plus court hein :)


	3. Chapitre 3

**Auteur** : Fisou  
**Titre** : Datura  
**Genre **: AU, Shônen-Ai KaixRei, vais essayer d'y mettre de l'angst.  
**Base** : Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, ou tout simplement Beyblade.

**Note** : Chap un peu court je m'en excuse ! Et merci à tous ceux qui m'envoie des reviews, j'adore ça :) Mais n'hésitez pas à m'en faire aussi pour me parler de ce qui ne va pas dans ma fic ! J'aimerais encore plus :) ( que ça ne vous empêche pas de me jeter des fleurs lol )

xxxxx

**Datura**

xxxxx

La lumière se ralluma, et Kai posa ses yeux sur le Chinois qui était posé sur ses fesses, l'air à la fois effrayé et en colère.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça ! s'exclama-t-il.

Kai rangea le pistolet qu'il avait sorti et lui tendit la main.

- Tu voulais te prendre une balle ?

- Y'avait des moyens plus doux de le faire.

Rei attrapa la main de Kai et s'en aida pour se relever. Lorsqu'il posa son pied droit à terre, il sentit une vague de douleur se répandre dans sa cheville. Il avait réussi à se la fouler lorsque Kai l'avait poussé pour le protéger. Génial.

Le Russe regarda à l'endroit où il apercevait la chevelure rousse éclatante de Tala. Apparemment l'un d'entre eux quatre avait eut un des types qui voulait s'en prendre à son grand-père. Après tout cela avait été prévu. Boris, le bras droit de Voltaire leur avait fait un long briefing sur ce qui risquait de se passer lors de cette soirée. Comme s'ils étaient assez idiots pour penser que tout allait bien se passer…

Sans un mot, Kai se décida enfin à rejoindre ses collègues. Un cercle s'était formé à l'endroit où reposait un corps inerte. Celui d'un homme Russe d'âge moyen, habillé en costume, comme tout le monde pour l'occasion. Tala retira son index et son majeur de la carotide de l'homme, puis se releva et soupirant de soulagement.

- Il est encore en vie, nous allons pouvoir l'interroger, affirma-t-il.

- Tala, je ne suis pas certain qu'avec deux balles dans le bide et une dans le poumon droit, il puisse s'exprimer librement, si tu veux mon avis…répliqua Bryan au rouquin en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Kai examinait tranquillement les blessures de l'homme, qui se vidait tranquillement de son sang en attendant qu'un quelconque médecin vienne le sauver.

- Il n'y a que trois trous, nous sommes quatre, remarqua le roux. Qui n'a pas tiré ?

Le jeune Kai ne cilla pas, ni ne daigna répondre. Pourtant il était normal que ce détail ait attiré l'attention d'Ivanov. Eux quatre avaient été entraînés pour, et ne rataient jamais leurs cibles. Or, leur cible n'avait été touchée que par trois balles. Mais il ne fallait pas compter sur Kai pour expliquer qu'il était trop occupé à pousser Rei sur le sol pour l'empêcher de se faire tirer dessus, non, ce n'était pas son genre.

- Spencer est partit surveiller dehors ? demanda-t-il pour changer de conversation.

Le garçon aux cheveux lilas répondit d'un hochement de tête.

- Nous devrions emmener celui-ci alors, dit Kai en s'accroupissant d'un côté du corps.

Ses deux collègues l'aidèrent à le soulever, puis ils le transportèrent plus à l'intérieur du manoir, pour l'empêcher de mourir, en premier lieu. Les invités, effrayés, dégoûtés ou curieux, leur laissaient le passage. Il n'était pas anormal que la famille Hiwatari ait des ennemis, ni qu'elle soit munie d'une garde rapprochée très efficace.

xxx

Bien préparé, l'homme n'avait craché aucune information sur sa mission et ses employeurs. Même Ivanov et sa panoplie d'instruments ne l'avaient pas fait plier. Kai en était sortit légèrement énervé, mais au moins le roux avait pu s'amuser. Maintenant qu'il s'était calmé les nerfs sur ce gars, il serait moins sur son dos…certainement.

Les pas de Kai crissaient sur la neige poudreuse qui recouvrait le sol. Il était sortit prendre un peu l'air, espérant que le vent glacé balaierait ce sentiment d'échec que lui inspirait sa vie ces deux derniers jours, soirée de merde sur soirée de merde. Il avançait en regardant le ciel étoilé, sans s'attendre à…

- Kai ?

Le jeune Russe baissa doucement les yeux vers la forme assise à quelques mètres de lui, devant les grilles du manoir.

- Encore là ? se décida-t-il enfin à demander.

Son interlocuteur se gratta nerveusement le front de l'index gauche.

- Après les coups de feu, mon client m'a planté.

Kai haussa un sourcil en attendant un quelconque complément d'information. Voyant que ça n'était pas prêt d'arriver, il ajouta :

- Et ?

Le Chinois soupira, c'était la honte…

- J'ai pas d'argent pour un taxi, je ne peux pas marcher longtemps avec ma cheville, et je ne connais pas mon chemin. Donc j'attends que le jour se lève, pour y voir et en espérant que je pourrai marcher.

- Et crever de froid ?

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix de faire autre chose Kai…

Le Russe roula légèrement les yeux. Pour lui les seules bonnes raisons de ne pas pouvoir marcher étaient d'être proche de la mort où de ne plus avoir de pieds. Sans compter qu'une nuit sous la neige était quand même plus dangereux qu'une entorse. Tiens, en parlant de ça, Kai avait toujours une dette envers le brun. Ceci l'aida à prendre une décision face à un Rei impuissant.

Il s'avança vers lui, et s'accroupis dos à lui.

- Monte.

Rei papillonna, surpris.

- Je ne vais pas rester comme ça trois ans, monte ! s'impatienta le Russe.

- Ok.

xxx

- Je ne suis pas trop lourd ?

- Hn.

- Vraiment ?

-…

- J'habite pas à côté, ça serait peut-être moins fatigant pour toi de juste m'aider à marcher.

-…

- Allez laisse-moi descendre !

Kai leva les yeux au ciel et baissa légèrement ses mains qui servaient d'appui au jeune Chinois qui commença à glisser. Rei raffermit sa prise autour du cou du Russe, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise de s'être sentit tomber.

- Kaieuh !

Kai s'arrêta de marcher et le remonta convenablement sur son dos.

- J'aimerais respirer.

- Oh, pardon ! s'exclama Rei en replaçant ses bras autour des épaules de son porteur.

- Et nous sommes presque arrivés.

- Ok…

Le jeune Russe soupira intérieurement et repris la marche, se demandant d'où il avait eut cette idée de ramener le brun sur son dos, comme s'il n'avait pas pu simplement faire venir un taxi…

Quelques dizaines de minutes de marche plus tard, Kai eut enfin le plaisir de se retrouver au pied de l'immeuble de ce qu'il avait fini par surnommer intérieurement « son colis. »

- C'est bon Kai, je peux descendre, y'a un ascenseur.

Le Russe attendit que les bras crispés du Chinois se desserrent de ses épaules, et le laissa glisser gentiment à terre. Rei posa une main sur le mur froid pour garder un appui, et de l'autre chercha ses clés ans ses poches. Il ouvrit, avança en boitillant – le froid avait endormi la douleur de sa cheville – puis se tourna vers Kai.

- Tu viens ?

Le jeune Russe fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Il attendait juste que Rei ferme la porte pour rentrer chez lui à son tour, il n'avait pas prévu que Rei veuille le garder encore avec lui. Après tout, quelle personne honnête inviterait un mafieux chez elle ? Enfin honnête…Le Chinois faisait lui aussi partie de la réception.

Le brun croisa les bras en signe d'impatience, devant le silence de l'autre garçon. Puis il l'attrapa par le poignet et tira son bras vers lui.

- Allez te fais pas prier.

Kai posa ses prunelles écarlates sur son poignet et les doigts qui l'entouraient. Les doigts du Chinois étaient gelés. Le Russe ferma les yeux, et soupirant intérieurement à cause de la faiblesse de son comportement, avança vers le brun qui le traîna vers l'ascenseur.

xxx

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Du café ?

Rei jeta en vrac son manteau et sa cravate sur le canapé du séjour et partit d'un pas claudicant vers la cuisine, et ayant pris le « Mm » habituel du Russe pour un oui. Il attrapa deux tasses dans un placard, et mis de l'eau dans une bouilloire qu'il mit sur le feu. Kai gardait un œil sur lui depuis l'entrée de la pièce.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Parce que c'est du café que tu avais préféré l'autre jour, mais si tu veux du thé, ça ne me pose aucun problème, répondit le Chinois en posant le sucrier sur la table.

Kai arqua légèrement un sourcil.

- Ce n'était pas ma question.

- Alors tu veux bien la refaire avec plus de mots ? sourit-il en se tournant vers l'autre garçon.

Le Russe croisa les bras en roulant légèrement les yeux.

- Pourquoi m'avoir fait monter ?

- Pourquoi ne pas le vouloir ? N'importe quelle personne civilisée t'aurait invitée. Bon ok Je t'ai un peu traîné jusque dans l'ascenseur mais…

Rei fut coupé par le sifflet de sa bouilloire. Il coupa le gaz, pris la bouilloire et versa de l'eau fumante dans la tasse de Kai.

- Je te laisse mettre ton café, tu sais mieux que moi ce que tu veux. Même si je t'imagine bien buvant un café très noir.

- Oui…

Rei posa sa bouilloire et mis quelques feuilles de thé dedans, son attention fixée sur le nombre de cuillères de café soluble que Kai mettait dans sa tasse… Cinq… Sans lait ni sucre. Lui aurait trouvé ça imbuvable. Peut-être que les Russes avaient la langue gelée…

- Quoi ?

Rei releva brusquement les yeux vers Kai qui le fixait les sourcils froncés.

- Rien, rien, s'éclipsa-t-il en se grattant la nuque d'une manière gênée.

Le brun se glissa sur une chaise et posa sa tête chaude sur la table fraîche, son profil tourné vers l'autre garçon qui regardait les flocons de neige tomber derrière la fenêtre.

- Nous-nous sommes revus finalement Kai.

Le Russe reporta sur lui ses yeux rubis, haussant intérieurement un sourcil. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait le brun lui parler un avec un ton un tant soit peu sérieux.

- J'avais lu dans ton regard que tu ne pensais pas que ça pouvait arriver, et pourtant tu es là.

- Et donc ?

- Nan, rien, je dois être en manque de théine, sourit-il en se redressant.

Comme pour prouver ce qu'il disait, il souleva le couvercle de sa théière et regarda d'un œil expert la couleur du thé, puis, après s'être dit qu'il était prêt à consommer, s'en versa enfin dans sa tasse.

Chacun avala sa boisson silencieusement. Le regard sévère de Kai voguant des flocons blancs, à celui de Rei qui était devenu plus distant.

Par habitude, le Chinois avait posé sa tête sur la table de la cuisine, et sans s'en rendre compte, fini par s'endormir. Kai avala sa dernière gorgée de café, et après quelques secondes à peser le pour et le contre, souleva doucement le brun et alla le poser dans son lit. Avisant les joues rosies et le teint pâle de son colis, Kai lui posa une main sur le front. Rei avait l'air d'avoir une légère fièvre.

Le Russe soupira, et par habitude de trouver l'aspirine à cet endroit précis chez lui, ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit. Il y trouva effectivement un tube presque vide, sur une photo qui lui tournait le dos, le narguant presque.

Il faut savoir que d'habitude, le grand Kai Hiwatari n'aurait jamais trouvé d'intérêt à ce genre de chose. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la langue chinoise utilisée pour écrire quelque chose au dos de cette photo, ou peut-être parce que l'encre avait bavé aux endroits où des gouttes incolores étaient tombées, cependant, Kai Hiwatari prit la photographie entre ses doigts pâles, et la retourna.

Sur l'image se trouvaient cinq adolescents posant joyeusement devant la bordure d'une rivière, lors d'une journée ensoleillée. On pouvait voir quelques cannes à pêche qui attendaient sagement que les poissons mordent. Un Rei heureux en Chine faisait le signe V avec ses doigts. C'était à se demander ce qu'il était venu faire seul en Russie…

Kai entendit le jeune homme gémir dans son sommeil. Il replaça soigneusement la photo dans le tiroir, remplit le verre d'eau qui était sur la table de nuit avec l'eau de la bouteille qui traînait par terre, et y plongea un comprimé effervescent. Lorsqu'il fut dissout, Kai redressa Rei et le fit boire doucement. Le Chinois, dans son demi-sommeil, murmura quelque chose dans sa langue natale, qui, vu la tête qu'il faisait, voulait certainement dire « beurk c'est pas bon », selon Kai.

Il reposa le brun correctement sur son oreiller, et quitta silencieusement l'appartement.

_Tsusuku_…


	4. Chapitre 4

**Auteur** : Fisou  
**Titre** : Datura  
**Genre **: AU, Shônen-Ai KaixRei, vais essayer d'y mettre de l'angst.  
**Base** : Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, ou tout simplement Beyblade.

**Note** **1** : Ne pas donner de poulet à manger à Kai.

**Note 2** : Merci pour vos reviews ! Normalement j'ai répondu par mail à celles qui sont enregistrées !  
Mais le nombre de reviews a baissé alors que le précédent chap avait pas mal de visites, j'avoue être un peu déçue par tout ça… Même Katiel n'a pas reviewé, avant que je râle. Vais finir par faire comme pour ma fic Rebirth et faire du chantage ;)  
Je sais que j'ai parlé de reviews constructives dans le chap 3, mais si vous n'êtes pas inspirés, vous pouvez m'écrire ce que vous voulez, même la liste des courses lol  
Bah voui, je carbure à la review moa XD

**Note 3** : Désolée du retard, mais FFnet m'a fait la gueule pendant un moment, je ne pouvais pas uploader de chapitres -- Voilà que j'essaie sans y croire à 3h30 du mat et que ça marche !

xxxxx

**Datura**

xxxxx

Cette nuit là, Kai avait réussi à se faufiler dans sa chambre sans trop d'encombres. Il avait d'ailleurs trouvé assez étrange que personne ne l'attende devant sa chambre pour lui demander où il était passé cette fois. A croire que Tala avait autre chose de mieux à faire…

– Mais où étais-tu passé cette fois !

Kai fronça les sourcils et fusilla le roux du regard. Bien sûr que non Tala ne l'attendait pas devant sa porte, puisqu'il était carrément dans sa chambre !

– Sors d'ici.

– Ça fait deux soirs que tu disparais Kai.

– Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi.

Le roux avança d'un pas rapide vers Kai, une lueur malveillante dans le regard, accentuée par la lumière blafarde de la lune qui se reflétait dans ses iris. Il pressa rudement sa main sur la blessure abdominale de l'adolescent face à lui, enfonçant la pointe de ses doigts pour accentuer la douleur qu'il voulait infliger.

– Blessé à la jambe hein ? murmura le rouquin avant de s'éloigner et sortir de la pièce.

Kai ne plissa que légèrement les paupières. La douleur était tout à fait supportable, mais il devait se concentrer pour garder son self-control, et ne pas assommer Ivanov avec la crosse de son flingue, pour ensuite l'abandonner en petite tenue sur la place rouge en espérant qu'il y meurt d'hypothermie.

Il se retourna pour fermer sa porte à double tour. Deux choses le tracassaient. D'une, comment l'autre avait-il fait pour rentrer ? Et de deux, comment avait-il su pour sa blessure ? Il était le seul de son équipe à accomplir cette mission le soir où il avait été touché, et la seule autre personne qui était au courant en plus de celle qui l'avait blessé, était le garçon qui l'avait soigné, Rei Kon.

Kai posa sa veste sur un cintre qu'il rangea dans sa penderie, et déboutonna sa chemise, pensif. Ce n'était quand même pas le Chinois qui l'avait balancé ?

Sa chemise glissa le long de ses bras en un léger feulement de tissus, et il la rattrapa de sa main droite avant de la poser sur le fauteuil qui trônait près de la fenêtre, devant laquelle il s'immobilisa. Ses prunelles grenat se levèrent vers l'astre lunaire, dont les rayons illuminaient la peau diaphane du jeune Russe.

Non, c'était peu probable que Rei ait fait une telle chose, même s'il ne connaissait que très peu le jeune homme, il savait reconnaître quelqu'un qui jouait un rôle, pour en être lui-même un maître en la matière. Mais cela ne résolvait en rien le mystère de Tala.

Kai quitta la Lune du regard et posa doucement son front sur la paroi lise et froide de la fenêtre.

En tous cas, Voltaire n'avait pas été mis au courant, sinon il aurait déjà subit sa punition.

xxx

Quelques matinées plus tard, Kai fût réveillé par la voix douce du même homme qu'il entendait toujours à cette heure matinale. Cette fois ci, il lui parlait d'une maladie dangereuse venue de Chine, incriminant les poulets. Le Russe se redressa lentement, s'asseyant dans ses draps de satin blanc. Il frotta ses yeux remplis de sommeil, et tendit une oreille plus attentive aux informations. « Encore la grippe aviaire ? » se dit-il en baillant.

Il se décida à se sortir de son lit, et alla dans sa salle de bain prendre une douche fraîche. Il jeta un œil à sa blessure pratiquement guérie, et pensa immédiatement à celui qui l'avait soigné, le jeune Chinois Rei Kon. Tiens, Chinois, comme la grippe aviaire…

Sans y penser plus longtemps, Kai tourna les robinets et laissa l'eau le réveiller complètement.

…

Nan mais Rei était quand même fiévreux la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, plusieurs soirées plus tôt. Et s'il avait choppé cette foutue maladie et l'avait ramenée en Russie ?

Kai ferma rageusement les robinets de douche. Il se posait ce genre de questions idiotes depuis qu'il avait entendu parler de cette maladie asiatique. Non pas qu'il s'inquiétait spécialement pour Rei, pensez-vous, c'était là un pur élan de patriotisme. Oui voilà, il craignait que son pays ne soit dévasté par cette épidémie !

Ouais, à d'autres !

Le jeune garçon passa une serviette autour de sa taille et en utilisa une autre pour sécher ses cheveux dégoulinants. Il se sentait pathétique et humilié par ses inquiétudes. Ce mot là n'était même pas censé se trouver dans son dictionnaire interne après tout.

Il soupira et laissa ses deux serviettes glisser au sol. Une longue promenade matinale lui clarifierait certainement les idées.

xxx

Rei remonta bien sa lourde écharpe jusqu'à ses yeux. Bravement, il était sortit dans le froid, pour réapprovisionner ses placards. En chine, Maria aurait toujours été là pour l'aider, ou même y aller pour lui s'il était malade, mais là il devait se débrouiller seul.

Il porta distraitement une main à son front pour en jauger la température. Même avec le vent glacé qui fouettait sa peau, il le sentait bouillonner sous ses doigts. Le Chinois soupira dans son écharpe. Vivement qu'il soit rentré dans son appartement pour se soigner. Satanée fièvre, il avait même dû décommander ses rendez-vous pour la soirée à cause d'elle.

Il continua d'avancer, péniblement, jusqu'au supermarché, des étoiles devant les yeux et les oreilles bourdonnantes. Un vertige le pris et il recula de quelques pas jusqu'à ce qu'un panneau de signalisation le soutienne et l'empêche de tomber. Rei ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes, se donnant ainsi quelques secondes de répit.

« Allez Rei Kon, t'as affronté plus dur adversaire qu'une fièvre par le passé ! » se réprimanda-t-il.

Il laissa sa main gantée glisser à ses côtés et repris la route d'un pas traînant, n'ayant visiblement pas l'esprit assez clair pour se rendre compte de son environnement, et donc ne remarquant pas les deux orbes grenat qui le fixaient depuis un moment déjà.

Pourtant Kai n'avait pas cherché à le retrouver. A la base, il était justement censé se vider l'esprit. Mais voilà que son regard s'était posé sur cette silhouette emmitouflée, et ces longs cheveux noirs de jais mal tressés qui ne pouvaient appartenir à aucun Russe.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il s'était décidé à le suivre. Il l'avait vu avancer à une allure d'escargot, et presque tomber dans les pommes, avant de pénétrer dans un supermarché.

Kai le filait à quelques mètres de distance, caché dans les rayons les plus proches de ceux où allait sa proie.

Rei essayait visiblement de lire ce qui était inscrit sur un paquet de riz, mais au lieu de le poser dans son panier à provisions, il le reposa en rayon et y resta appuyé. Il avait très chaud tout d'un coup, et sentait ses membres s'engourdir comme s'il allait s'endormir. Puis ses paupières se fermèrent et il tomba en arrière. Son panier s'écrasa sur le sol alors que les autres clients spectateur ne levaient pas le petit doigt pour empêcher le jeune Chinois de s'effondrer. Avant qu'il ne heurte le sol, une paire de bras finement musclés le retinrent. Kai regarda médusé l'Asiatique qui gisait dans ses bras, son teint cireux et ses joues rouges…

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'avait pas la grippe aviaire…

xxx

Une fois de plus, Kai avait chargé son colis inconscient sur son dos, et l'avait ramené à son domicile. Il avait fouillé les poches du manteau épais du Chinois pour y trouver ses clefs et ouvrir les portes. Une fois montés dans son appartement, le Russe déposa Rei sur son lit et le débarrassa du manteau en question et de ses chaussures, avant de le recouvrir de son duvet. Il posa une main blanche sur le front de l'Asiatique, et avisant sa fièvre, lui prépara une aspirine. Ce faisant, son regard tomba a nouveau sur la photo qui se trouvait sous le tube de médicaments. Il plissa légèrement les yeux et referma le tiroir sans toucher à la photographie.

– Kai ? s'étonna une voix fébrile à sa gauche.

Le Russe déporta son regard sur la forme allongée de Rei, dont les yeux embrumés le regardaient par ses paupières entrouvertes.

– Tu t'es évanoui, je t'ai ramené, expliqua Kai. Bois, ajouta-t-il en tendant l'aspirine effervescente au brun.

Rei se redressa mollement, laissant le duvet glisser jusqu'à sa taille, puis attrapa le verre à deux mains pour augmenter les chances de ne pas le faire tomber.

– Merci Kai, murmura-t-il avant de regarder d'un œil torve le disque blanc pétillant dans son verre.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, le temps que Rei avale son aspirine. Le Chinois avait été jusque là comme hypnotisé par la dissolution du cachet dans son verre, si bien que Kai avait fini par faire la même chose, jusqu'à ce que le malade avale brutalement le liquide blanchâtre, et repose le verre sur la table de nuit, en tirant la langue et secouant la tête.

– Beeeeuuuh…

Kai cligna des yeux devant ce brusque retour à la réalité, et fixa le brun qui avait l'air, pour le moment, tiré d'affaire.

– Tu veux que je te fasse un café ? demanda le Chinois avec un sourire trahissant sa fatigue.

– Dors.

– Mais…

Kai se leva et dénoua l'écharpe noire qu'il portait autour du cou. Il commençait à avoir chaud là-dessous.

– Je sais où tu le ranges maintenant, dit-il simplement.

Le sourire de Rei s'élargit.

– Bien, fais comme chez toi, murmura -il.

Kai regarda le malade se recoucher dans son lit, puis alla dans la cuisine. Il posa son écharpe sur une chaise, et se débarrassa de son long manteau noir qu'il déposa par-dessus. Puis il fit ce qu'il était venu faire : du café. Que le premier qui pensait que Kai était manchot lève la main pour se recevoir une balle entre les deux yeux ! Tiens, pas grand monde répond à l'appel… Pourtant il est certain que Kai est des plus habiles avec une arme à feu, et que même s'il ne sera jamais un grand cuisinier, il sait au moins faire bouillir de l'eau dans un micro-ondes. D'ailleurs une fois que celui-ci sonna, Kai en sortit sa tasse, la déposa sur la table, et y ajouta une grande dose de café instantané.

Quelque chose le troublait à juste titre : Que faisait-il là ?

Il n'avait jamais cherché à nouer le contact avec le monde extérieur, trop différent du sien, qui n'était pas forcément mieux, mais avec lequel au moins il était familier. De plus cela ne servait à rien de frôler de ses doigts un monde dont on sait qu'on ne pourra jamais faire partie. Pas plus lui que Tala, Ian, Bryan ou Spencer. Les plantes venimeuses n'auront jamais leur poison enlevé comme on ôte les épines des roses pour les rendre plus agréables.

DRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNG !

Kai fut tiré de ses profondes réflexions philosophiques lorsque le téléphone sonna dans le salon. Gardant sa tasse en main, il s'approcha de la chambre de Rei qui marmonnait sous ses couvertures. Le brun chercha à se lever, mais croisant le regard glacé du Russe adossé à son mur, se rassit en bredouillant :

– Je dois répondre au téléphone…

– Tu as un répondeur.

– Mais…

Rei pâlit un peu plus lorsqu'il entendit le dit appareil se déclencher. Il y avait quelques choses à propos de sa vie privée dont il n'avait pas envie que Kai apprenne l'existence…

Une voix féminine quelque peu surexcitée se fit entendre. Le brun soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Ce n'était « que » Maria. La jeune fille aux cheveux rose lui téléphonait souvent depuis que tous deux avaient quitté la Chine. Et Rei ne trouvait pas ça plus mal, parler avec son amie d'enfance lorsque l'on est loin de la maison lui faisait un bien fou. Mais il allait sécher sur ce coup là. D'une parce qu'il se sentait trop mal pour converser pendant une heure, et de deux parce que le mystérieux Kai lui barrait la route.

– Bien, je reste au lit alors…

Lorsque le Russe hocha légèrement la tête, une question pertinente vint dans celle du Chinois :

– Kai, comment ça se fait que tu ais été là lorsque je me suis sentit mal ?

– Je marchais, fut la réponse simple du jeune garçon.

– Nous-nous rencontrons toujours dans des circonstances étranges. Mais je veux bien faire exprès de tomber malade si ça me permet a nouveau de te voir, sourit le brun en se renfonçant sous les couettes.

Kai avala sa dernière gorgée de café et se rapprocha de Rei pour évaluer sa fièvre. Il devait en avoir beaucoup pour raconter des choses pareilles. Ses doigts pâles se posèrent sur le front moite du brun, et trouva qu'il était en effet, brûlant. Deux orbes dorés se plantèrent dans les siens, et il se trouva incapable de retirer sa main.

– Tu reviendras ? lui demanda doucement Rei

– Lors d'une circonstance étrange, répondit Kai en retirant sa main de la peau chaude du Chinois.

_Circonstance étrange._ Il n'y avait que ça pour qualifier la rencontre d'une rose et d'une plante venimeuse.

xxx

– Es-tu certain de ne rien vouloir dire ?

Deux iris d'un bleu glacé se posèrent sur la figure transpirante d'un homme d'âge moyen à la peau pâle. L'homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure, y approfondissant la plaie qu'il y avait déjà faite. Devant son silence, les yeux de son persécuteur glissèrent jusqu'à sa main transpercée et attachée par une longue vis, à une table de bois noirci.

– Tous tes doigts sont brisés…

Une main fine et blanche effleura une autre bleuie, puis en attrapa le majeur et le retourna brusquement sur son dos, touchant le haut de la vis qui la transperçait. Les dents rougies s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans la lèvre ensanglantée, et l'homme laissa échapper un gémissement.

Pourtant son bourreau semblait loin d'être satisfait. Il déposa à côté de la main le marteau qu'il avait utilisé jusqu'ici pour réduire quelques os en miettes, et se saisit d'un cutter imprégné de tâches brunâtres de sang séché. Il en cassa l'extrémité de la lame pour assurer son tranchant, puis en déposa la pointe contre la peau meurtrie d'un index violacé.

– Je pense que je devrais recoller les os ensembles…

La chair fut alors tranchée sans merci, s'ouvrant béatement sur le blanc de l'os. La lame fut alors remplacée par une pince à épiler rouillée dans la main du tortionnaire, qui retirait un à un les débris osseux de la viande mutilée.

L'homme rejeta la tête en arrière, ne pouvant retenir un cri rauque de douleur de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Derrière une glace sans teint qui lui laissait voir l'horrifiant spectacle, un jeune garçon aux cheveux lilas fixait tranquillement la scène, nullement choqué par celle-ci qui lui était ordinaire. Il fut bientôt rejoint par un autre, dont la curiosité avait été attisée par les hurlements qui se faisaient entendre.

– Tala est contrarié ? demanda Spencer en haussant un sourcil amusé.

Bryan se retourna et s'adossa au miroir, les mains dans les poches de son jeans.

– Il s'est détruit la main en frappant dans un mur après avoir entendu de Ian que Kai s'était encore volatilisé.

– Au moins ça explique pourquoi il se venge sur la main de ce gars, constata Spencer concentrant précisément son regard sur la main écorchée et bleuie du roux.

– De toutes façons il ne veut rien cracher, autant que Tala passe ses nerfs sur lui.

– Et Kai ?

Bryan soupira légèrement et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière, ce qui n'empêcha pas quelques mèches de retomber devant ses yeux violets.

– Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fabrique, mais il a intérêt à arrêter ça vite…

Spencer hocha plusieurs fois la tête, regardant avec Bryan, le roux tâché d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien, et qui fusillait du regard le souffre-douleur inerte face à lui.

– Chier ! Il s'est évanoui ! s'écria Tala, furieux.

_Tsusuku_…

**Fisou** : Ayé fini ! Pour une fois un chap qui ne se termine pas en compagnie de Kai ou Rei…pas plus mal vu que c'est avec Tala XD


	5. Chapitre 5

**Auteur** : Fisou  
**Titre** : Datura  
**Genre **: AU, Shônen-Ai KaixRei, vais essayer d'y mettre de l'angst.  
**Base** : Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, ou tout simplement Beyblade, ou encore, la seule série commerciale intéressante qu'ils aient arrêté de diffuser en France.

**Note** : Je ne suis pas une alcoolique.

**Reviews** : Merci à Kalas1209 à Hayko Maxwell et à Azalee ! Des gens bien je vous le dis ça ! Pis Kat aussi, même si j'ai encore dû lui rappeler de reviewer( heureusement que c'est pour elle que j'écris la fic ¬.¬ )

xxxxx

**Datura**

xxxxx

Sans dire un mot, Kai prit en main sa fourchette à fruit de mer, et posa un œil inexpressif sur les huîtres au caviar qui lui faisaient face, gentiment posées sur leur plat. A l'autre extrémité de la longue table rectangulaire, Voltaire Hiwatari aussi restait silencieux, ne faisant non plus pratiquement aucun bruit en mangeant ce mets de Roi. Pourtant ce n'était pas jour de fête, Kai avait l'habitude de manger ce genre de choses assez souvent.

Il fini par avaler machinalement le mollusque, le regard dirigé vers la fenêtre, qui laissait entrer un rayon blafard, illuminant la salle à manger plongée dans les ténèbres de la nuit tombante. Un serviteur apporta deux candélabres et alluma les bougies l'une après l'autre, en commençant par le bougeoir déposé du côté de Voltaire. Kai regarda d'un air absent les ombres danser sur le visage de son aïeul, lui donnant un air plus sévère.

Lorsque son propre candélabre fut entièrement illuminé, l'adolescent promena son regard sur la salle aux ombres grisâtres, à laquelle même les bougies n'arrivaient pas à donner un peu d'âme.

Voltaire attrapa une nouvelle huître, son petit-fils fit de même, toujours sans un mot l'un envers l'autre.

L'atmosphère froide qui régnait dans le manoir n'avait jamais vraiment choqué Kai. Après tout il avait baigné là-dedans depuis sa plus tendre enfance, dans l'abbaye dans laquelle Voltaire et son bras droit Boris les avaient élevés tous les cinq. (1)

Pourtant en repensant à ces murs peints de bleu pâle, à cette légère odeur d'encens et à la musique asiatique qui résonnait doucement dans l'appartement de Rei, le Russe se dit qu'il pourrait se mettre à apprécier ce genre d'atmosphère aussi. Ne vous détrompez pas, il avait déjà pénétré dans des maisons d'atmosphère plus chaleureuse que celle du manoir, mais c'était en général pour en ressortir en les laissant froides comme la mort.

L'appartement de Rei, il y était retourné deux fois, et même si son occupant était tombé malade, l'atmosphère là-bas n'avait en rien changé.

Rei…Avec ses yeux d'ambre et sa chevelure trop longue pour tout être sain d'esprit. Lui aussi était certainement la seule personne chaleureuse qu'il n'ait jamais rencontrée. Certainement la seule qu'il ait eut à porter sur son dos aussi…

Kai soupira intérieurement en reposant une coquille d'huître. Il en était encore venu à penser au Chinois.

xxx

Kai irrité par l'observation constante dont il faisait l'objet, ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de l'adolescent roux lui faisant face, adossé comme lui contre le mur du couloir, attendant que Boris ne daigne leur laisser passer la porte de son bureau.

Bryan appuyé contre le même mur que Tala, regardait sans expression particulière les deux autres occupés à un staring-constest, ou plutôt un glaring-contest, dans leur cas. Il sourit intérieurement en pensant à quel point Tala pouvait être puéril parfois, enfin à sa propre manière tordue. Le rouquin en voulait toujours à Kai pour sa disparition quelques jours auparavant, et si ça n'avait pas été pour la trop grande proximité de Boris, Tala l'aurait déjà plaqué au sol en lui pointant un flingue sur la tempe pour le faire répondre à ses questions. Ca aurait été un spectacle intéressant, vraiment.

La voix de Boris se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, tirant Bryan de ses pensées. Suivant ses deux congénères, il pénétra dans la pièce, excité à l'idée d'un nouveau job. Une lueur fugitive dans le regard du roux, qu'il connaissait bien, montrait qu'il n'était pas contre quelque chose sur laquelle passer ses nerfs, par contre Kai semblait totalement désintéressé par tout ça. Il était le genre de gars à faire proprement le travail qu'on lui donne sans rien y ressentir, ni excitation ni peur, pour ensuite rentrer gentiment à la maison prendre une douche et se coucher. En tout cas c'était comme ça que Bryan le voyait, et il ne pensait pas être loin de la vérité.

Kai planta son regard écarlate sur Boris, les bras croisés sur son torse, attendant patiemment pour l'homme de commencer. Lui était resté derrière son bureau, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil en cuir noir, les bras posés sur ses accoudoirs. Il regardait avec une fierté malsaine les trois jeunes hommes qui lui faisaient face.

– Vous aurez chacun quelque chose de différent à faire ce soir, et chaque mission vous a été attribuée comme d'habitude en tenant compte de vos habilités.

Il déposa trois enveloppes sur son bureau de bois sombre, et chacun s'avança silencieusement pour venir chercher celle qui lui faisait face. Tala en détacha l'ouverture avec ses ongles et lu rapidement la lettre tapée à l'ordinateur. Sans la ranger il attrapa le pass qui lui était fournit et vit un léger sourire ourler ses lèvres pâles. CA promettait d'être amusant.

Bryan ne le montrait pas, mais il pensait la même chose de sa mission. Seul Kai avait soigneusement replié son enveloppe sans l'ouvrir, et l'avait rangée dans une poche de son pantalon noir.

– Allez-y, et surtout ne vous perdez pas en chemin, si vous ne voulez pas finir comme Spencer qui hurle certainement au sous-sol, au moment même où nous parlons, lança Boris pour congédier ses ustensiles.

– Ca n'arrivera pas Monsieur, lui répondit Kai en refermant la porte derrière lui.

– Spencer est en bas…murmura Tala qui avait légèrement pâlit, sans pour autant perdre son air placide.

Kai haussa un sourcil, Ivanov n'était pourtant pas proche du tank du groupe. Il haussa mentalement les épaules et tourna les talons en entendant la voix froide de Bryan répondre au rouquin.

– S'il y est, c'est qu'il a fait une connerie, c'est son problème.

xxx

Marchant d'un pas régulier dans la rue, Kai déplia une nouvelle fois son ordre de mission, et le parcouru du regard. Sa cible s'appelait Vladimir Smirnoff, 45 ans, cheveux gris, visage aux traits coupants, assez moche il devait dire en regardant la photo, et qui possédait une disquette qu'il devait lui dérober. Il habitait assez loin, alors il était partit immédiatement pour arriver à l'heure convenue, et vérifiait la position de sa cible sur la carte qui lui avait été confiée. Car Kai Hiwatari préférait se déplacer à pieds, à l'instar de Bryan et Spencer qui ne sortaient jamais sans leur cylindrée. Kai trouvait qu'une moto c'était encombrant, et surtout peu discret.

Il remercia intérieurement sa forte résistance au froid, que les longues nuits passées à l'abbaye lui avaient octroyée. Car même s'il avait le luxe de porter un pull en cashmere et une bonne écharpe, ce n'était pas son long manteau de cuir noir, ni ses gants fait de la même matière, qui allaient lui tenir très chaud. Et en plus ça lui évitait de ressembler à un bibendum, pas comme un certain étranger qu'il avait trouvé un jour errant dans la neige.

Kai se gifla mentalement. Assez avec Rei maintenant. Il s'arrêta d'avancer quelques rues plus loin, et leva les yeux vers l'hôtel en face duquel il était. Bien, c'était le moment d'entrer en scène !

Le bruit de ses pas résonnaient sourdement alors qu'il avançait sur la moquette qui recouvrait le sol de l'hôtel luxueux. Kai n'aperçu aucune connaissance de son grand-père, et personne ne s'arrêtait dans sa tâche pour le regarder suspicieusement en murmurant des paroles craintives à son voisin. C'est pourtant ce à quoi on aurait pu s'attendre lors d'une apparition en public de l'héritier des Hiwatari. Mais mis à part quelques mafiosos, les gens normaux ne connaissaient pas son visage. Voltaire s'était décidé sur ça pour que son petit-fils puisse travailler incognito, et Kai s'était fait une joie de cet arrangement, pour les mêmes raisons.

Connaissant le numéro et la position de la chambre où se trouvait sa cible, il prit directement le couloir sans passer par la réception – ce qui aurait été plutôt fâcheux vu les circonstances, autant que si tout le monde l'avait reconnu – et attrapa son « nécessaire de serrurier ». Arrivé devant la porte, il profita du fait que sa cible soit en train de parler à quelqu'un d'autre et mette du Jazz dans une sono, pour en crocheter la serrure. Le Russe se demanda à quoi lui servaient ses aptitudes si ses cibles se mettaient elles-mêmes à distraire leur propre attention et à faire du bruit pour masquer son arrivée. Son travail était ainsi simplifié, certes, mais il allait finir par rouiller. Heureusement, tout le monde n'était pas aussi détendu que Smirnoff, les autres auxquels il avait eut affaire auparavant étaient particulièrement paranoïaques à vrai dire. Certainement étaient-ils conscients que mettre le désordre dans les affaires des Hiwatari n'était pas bon pour la santé.

Un léger clic se fit entendre et Kai poussa doucement la porte, pénétra dans la pièce et la referma avec tout autant de soin. Barry White masquait maintenant le bruit déjà léger de ses pas sur le sol. L'adolescent rangea son trousseau et sortit à la place son silencieux. Smirnoff semblait trop occupé à se débarrasser de ses vêtements pour remarquer sa présence. Kai ne vit pas l'autre personne qui était avec lui, mais il entendait du bruit venant de la pièce voisine, il verrait avec lui plus tard, pour l'instant…

Smirnoff laissa glisser sa chemise, et Kai grimaça intérieurement à la vue d'un signe cabalistique particulièrement hideux qu'il avait de tatoué sur son épaule droite. Cette mission était particulièrement ennuyeuse, autant en finir vite. (2)

L'adolescent se racla doucement la gorge pour se faire remarquer – autant mettre un peu de piment dans tout ça.

Surtout ne pas dire à Bryan qu'il commençait à torturer mentalement ses victimes.

L'autre Russe se tourna en souriant vers la porte de la salle de bain, mais la voyant toujours fermée, laissa courir ses yeux brillants dans la pièce pour ensuite sentir son visage passer de l'anticipation lubrique à une expression de terreur mal dissimulée.

– Hiwatari…

Kai appuya sur la détente et la balle vient se loger dans le front de la cible qui s'écroula dans un bruit sourd. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit avec précipitation, et le jeune garçon pointa instinctivement son arme sur le nouvel arrivant.

– Monsieur Smirnoff vous allez bien ? demanda l'intrus avant de se rendre compte de la situation.

Son client était à terre, un filet de sang vermeil s'écoulant d'un trou qu'il avait dans le front, et à quelques pas derrière lui se tenait quelqu'un vêtu de noir. Il leva lentement les yeux vers le porteur de l'arme et les sentit s'écarquiller lorsqu'ils atteignirent son visage.

– Kai ?

Kai souffla intérieurement, contrarié. Il ne baissa pas son flingue, même après avoir plongé son regard dans celui doré et interrogateur de l'adolescent qui se tenait au chambranle de la porte, simplement couvert d'une paire de boxers et de ses longs cheveux noirs, raides et brillants, qui cascadaient sur son dos et ses épaules.

« Merde, invectiva mentalement Kai, Grand-père, pas Rei… »

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda froidement le Russe.

Rei le regardait sans vraiment croire ce qu'il voyait.

– C'est moi qui devrais te poser cette question ! Pourquoi tu l'as tué !

Kai soupira intérieurement et désigna la salle de bain en agitant son arme.

– Habilles-toi. Maintenant.

– Ok.

Vu le ton que l'autre garçon employait, Rei préféra ne pas pousser sa chance trop loin. Il referma la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui et ouvrit un robinet du lavabo, s'aspergeant le visage d'eau froide.

Ca ne pouvait pas arriver. Kai ne pouvait pas avoir tué son client, et lui ne venait pas d'être découvert !

Il soupira un bon coup et se rhabilla avec les vêtements qu'il avait soigneusement pliés dans un coin. Il laissa son ruban dans sa poche, sachant qu'il allait mettre trop de temps à l'enrouler autour de ses cheveux. Il allait sortir mais sa main resta statique au-dessus de la poignée de porte. Est-ce qu'il était stressé ? Vraisemblablement. Est-ce qu'il avait peur ? Un peu. Est-ce qu'il pensait que Kai allait le tuer ? Non pas tout de suite, ou alors Kai le trouvait hideux en sous-vêtements, et préférait le tuer une fois habillé…

Le brun secoua la tête, se disant à quel point il était ridicule. Kai devait forcément avoir une explication, et le Russe étant la seule chose qui ressemblait le plus à un ami pour Rei dans cette contrée étrangère, il n'allait rien lui faire.

C'était plus rassurant de penser ainsi.

Il se décida enfin à sortir de la pièce, et trouva le Russe tranquillement en train de l'attendre, assis au pied du lit encore fait.

– Kai ?

L'interpellé releva lentement la tête vers lui, le transperçant de son regard, comme s'il lisait directement ce qu'il pensait à travers ses prunelles. Rei baissa les yeux et pointa le cadavre du doigt.

– Il va falloir que tu m'expliques ça.

Encore deux choses à rajouter pour Kai, dans les liste des « jamais vu ailleurs qu'avec Rei Kon » : expliquer la nature de ses actes au sein de la famille Hiwatari à une personne étrangère à l'abbaye Balcov. Et épargner sa vie.

– Et toi ça, répliqua le Russe en pointant du canon de son silencieux la pile de billets qui était posée sur la table de nuit. Mais pas ici.

Rei hocha vivement la tête. L'autre garçon n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le tuer pour le moment. Kai lui fit signe d'avancer, alors il obéit, sans oublier de prendre son argent, il sortit calmement dans le couloir avec un tueur qui venait de ranger le flingue qui encombrait sa main. Et il n'avait plus peur, et c'était bien ça qui l'effrayait.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? » se demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'hôtel.

Une fois séparés de l'hôtel par quelques mètres, le Chinois se tourna vers Kai, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

– Où va-t-on ?

– Ton appartement, fut la réponse brève du Russe.

– T'as une voiture ?

– Des pieds.

– Ah…

Rei enfonça plus profondément ses mains dépourvues de gants dans ses manches de manteau.

– Dépêchons-nous alors, ça caille. (3)

xxx

Commençant à avoir l'habitude, Rei prépara un café noir à son invité. Mais lui, il avait besoin d'un verre. Attendant que l'eau chauffe, il chercha dans un placard et pris la première bouteille d'alcool qui passa : du Soho. Parfait. Il l'ouvrit et bu quelques gorgées au goulot, puis posa la bouteille sur la table. Il se retourna et sursauta lorsqu'il aperçu Kai dans l'ouverture de la porte.

– Kai !

– Tu es nerveux.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais l'être ! s'exclama Rei en totale dénégation.

Sous le regard intense du Russe, il soupira.

– Ok je crois que je suis effectivement _un peu_ nerveux. Mais ça va vite passer.

– Avec quelques verres de liqueur ?

– Exactement.

Kai haussa un sourcil amusé. Rei avait été bien calme durant leur marche, mais il semblait que de le revoir en pleine lumière avait fait réaliser au brun ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre d'hôtel.

– Je ne vais pas te manger.

– Je préfèrerais !

Rei ouvrit grand ses yeux. D'où c'était sortit ça ? Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça…Pas encore…

– Tu préfèrerais ?

Kai ne devait pas non plus dire à Bryan qu'il commençait à apprécier de torturer mentalement ses victimes.

Le micro-ondes sonna alors, comme pour délivrer son Maître du pétrin dans lequel il s'était involontairement fourré.

– Nan ! Tu m'embrouilles ! s'exclama le brun en sortant la tasse fumante de l'appareil électroménager.

Il alla chercher le café instantané, et en mis quelques grosses cuillères dans la tasse, sans vraiment doser. Il revissa ensuite rageusement le couvercle en plastique sur sa boîte et respira un grand coup. Il planta ses yeux dans les iris écarlates de Kai, et lança d'un ton déterminé :

– C'est toi qui commences.

– Tu prendras ton tour après avoir fini cette bouteille ?

– T'as tout compris.

_Tsusuku_…

(1) Dans un autre contexte ça ferait presque un VoltaireXBoris XD

(2) Ayé, Cabalistique casé !

(3) Et je suis fière de moi XD J'ai osé le laisser comme ça XD

**Fisou** : Voilà fini XD  
**Kai** : Je parle trop.  
**Rei** : Et moi j'aime mon micro-ondes.  
**Kai** : Je dois me servir de lui pour te cuire avant de te manger ?  
**Rei** : Je préfèrerais un endroit où on rentre à deux dedans.  
**Fisou** /pour elle-même/ Je sens une impression de déjà-vu…. /A voix haute/ Le placard est occupé Rei.  
**Rei** : Tant pis, on va aller faire la queue /s'en va/  
**Kai** : Tu crois pas si bien dire chaton… /le suis/  
**Fisou** /se racle la gorge/ Boooon… Alors voilà, chapitre fini, cliffhanger, des questions à moitié répondues, et un truc pervers qui se passé dans la pièce à côté que je dois aller épier ça vite fait /se lève en vitesse et sort…ou pas, la porte est fermée/  
**Rei** /entend les bruits sourds venant de la chambre de Fisou/ Elle nous fait quoi là ?  
**Kai** : Elle essaie de pousser sa porte bloquée par Le placard que j'ai poussé là.  
**Rei** /sweatdrop/  
**Kai** : Faut la garder là, Tyson la mangera.  
**Fisou** /voix lointaine désespérée/ NAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaan !


	6. Chapitre 6

**Auteur** : Fisou  
**Titre** : Datura  
**Genre **: AU, Shônen-Ai KaixRei, vais essayer d'y mettre de l'angst.  
**Base** : Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, ou tout simplement Beyblade, ou encore, la seule série commerciale intéressante qu'ils ont arrêté de diffuser en France.

**Note** : Désolée j'ai abusé pour le temps de mise à jour. En ce moment j'ai tout simplement pas la tête à ça, gomen nasai…

xxxxx  
**Datura  
**xxxxx

Rei gardait nerveusement sa bouteille de liqueur de litchi entre ses doigts crispés. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était dans cet état d'énervement extrême alors qu'il avait été parfaitement calme une heure plus tôt.

Il sentit le regard froid de Kai se poser sur lui, en résultant un frisson lui remontant le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il avala une nouvelle gorgée de Soho pour se donner du courage. Kai allait le détester lorsqu'il écouterait son histoire…

Un grognement étouffé s'échappa de la gorge du brun lorsqu'il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, sur le dossier du canapé du salon sur lequel ils étaient assis, son invité et lui.

Kai reposa silencieusement sa tasse de café noir sur la table basse en verre. Il gardait un œil posé sur Rei qui paraissait avoir étrangement envie de disparaître dans une souricière. Ca faisait bien cinq minutes qu'ils étaient silencieusement assis sur ce canapé, et Kai n'avait pas l'intention de commencer son récit tant que le brun ne s'était pas calmé un peu. Rei leva enfin les yeux vers lui, et Kai lui rendit son regard avec un haussement de sourcils.

– C'est bon, annonça enfin Rei, je suis prêt à tout entendre. Mais évites les insultes pour la suite ok ? Bien que ça n'ait pas l'air d'être ton genre, je ne te voyais pas non plus capable de tuer quelqu'un alors…

– Rei, le coupa fermement Kai.

– Pardon.

Le Russe ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez, se préparant pour le plus long monologue de toute sa vie.

– Depuis que je suis petit, je suis entraîné à tuer. J'exécute les ordres venant de mon Grand-père.

Voilà pour le monologue, Kai avait de quoi être fier de lui, ne croyez-vous pas ?

Rei au moins maintenant était parfaitement calmé.

– Ton Grand-père ? Il te force à tuer des gens ?

– Pour le bien du clan Hiwatari.

– Mais pourquoi toi ?

– Je suis doué.

– Il n'a pas d'autre personnel ?

– Nous sommes cinq.

Kai soupira intérieurement. La version courte ne suffisait apparemment pas au Chinois.

– Nous sommes cinq à avoir subit un entraînement drastique depuis notre plus tendre enfance, par le bras droit de mon grand-père, dans l'optique de devenir des assassins à son service. Nous avons chacun nos spécialités et nos façons de procéder. Nous n'avons droit à aucun contact avec le monde extérieur et n'en cherchons aucun. Nous menons toujours à bien les missions qui nous sont confiées, et voilà.

– Et voilà ?

Rei n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Kai venait de lui faire la révélation d'une existence sombre, mais avait l'air de s'en moquer comme de sa première couche.

– Mais Kai, c'est pas une vie ça, tu dois te casser de chez lui ! C'est pour ça que t'étais blessé l'autre soir hein ? Faut vraiment que tu partes, tu peux rester ici si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas au contraire ! Mais je veux pas que tu sois malheureux là-bas ! Ca doit paraître étrange parce qu'on ne se connaît pas beaucoup mais ça n'empêche pas que…

– Rei.

Le ton sans appel qu'avait pris la voix du Russe avait de nouveau arrêté le brun dans sa lancée. C'est qu'il était plutôt bavard en ayant bu…

– J'ai choisis cette vie, continua le Russe.

Rei avala une nouvelle rasade de Soho, soudainement miné par ce qu'il avait appris. Le Russe avait choisit cette vie, mais il ne pouvait certainement pas en être heureux…

– Kai…

Kai pris des mains de Rei la bouteille de liqueur pratiquement vide et la posa de son côté, hors de portée du Chinois. Qu'il boive pour se donner du courage c'était bien, mais s'il buvait trop, il n'allait plus être capable de prononcer un mot, et le Russe voulait savoir ce que le brun avait à dire. Eh oui, Kai Hiwatari était pour la première fois curieux à propos de quelqu'un. Effrayant.

– A toi.

Le brun poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et ferma les yeux. Le moment tant redouté venait d'arriver. Sans compter qu'il aurait aimé parler un peu plus de la vie de Kai… En espérant ne pas tout oublier le lendemain matin à cause de l'alcool. Si ça se trouve c'était pour ça que le Russe l'avait laissé boire : pour qu'il ne garde rien en mémoire.

Rei soupira un peu plus. Peu importe, autant en finir vite.

– Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un. D'un ami d'enfance qui a brusquement disparut du petit village dans lequel nous vivions. Nous savions qu'il avait de gros ennuis, mais il n'a jamais voulu nous y mêler. Maria aussi est à sa recherche, en Europe. Lee parlait souvent de ce continent ou de la Russie, alors nous-nous sommes dit que c'était par là qu'il fallait commencer nos recherches. Mais ça prend du temps, et pour vivre en Russie il faut de l'argent. Et personne ne veut s'encombrer d'un étranger qui ne sait rien faire d'autre que cuisiner où quelques prises de karaté. C'est pour ça que j'ai dû faire ce boulot, « Escort Boy ». Là au moins mes traits asiatiques sont appréciés, je gagne assez d'argent pour rester ici, même parfois les hommes se confient, et j'attends d'entendre parler de Lee. C'est pour ça que je suis venu chez toi l'autre soir, j'accompagnais Monsieur Krishkov pour la soirée, et Smirnoff, que tu as tué, était un de mes plus gros clients. C'est tout.

Rei qui avait tout dit d'une seule traite, respira puis souffla un grand coup. Il n'osait même pas regarder ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre carré de la surface de Kai.

– Hn.

– Voilà. Maintenant rends-moi ma bouteille.

– Non.

Rei se leva doucement et se rapprocha de Kai en tanguant le moins possible. La bouteille était aux pieds du Russe. Et si ce dernier ne voulait pas la lui donner, eh bien Rei n'avait qu'à aller la chercher lui-même. Mais c'était sans compter Kai, qui décida pour le bien du brun, d'avaler le reste de l'alcool contenu dans la bouteille.

Les yeux rivés sur sa bouteille désormais vide, Rei se laissa retomber mollement à côté de son tortionnaire.

– Mauvaise idée, murmura-t-il pour lui-même lorsque son crâne protesta au soudain changement de hauteur.

Il posa une main sur son front et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Kai regardait la façon dont Rei penchait de plus en plus avec un haussement de sourcil. Et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, il retrouva le Chinois affalé contre lui.

– Me sens pas très bien… murmura le brun dont le sang continuait à battre les tempes.

Kai soupira intérieurement et se leva, laissant Rei s'écraser sur le canapé.

– Hey ! Méchant… grommela le brun dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il sentit deux bras le soulever.

Instinctivement il passa ses bras autour du cou de Kai, par peur de tomber.

– On va où ? demanda-t-il en laissant sa tête se reposer sur le torse du Russe.

– Te coucher.

Rei fit un bruit pour montrer qu'il avait compris, et laissa Kai le porter jusqu'à sa chambre.

– T'es pas en colère contre moi ?

– Nan.

Arrivé devant le lit, Kai se pencha pour y déposer son colis, qui bizarrement ne voulait plus le lâcher.

– Lâche, ordonna-t-il faiblement à Rei.

– Naaan.

– Lâche.

– Teplaaaaaît… Reste avec moiii…

– Rei…

– Allez ! Assis !

Kai poussa un léger soupir et obtempéra, les bras du Chinois toujours noués autour de son cou. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû le laisser boire autant, finalement… Et il ne pouvait pas non plus assommer le jeune homme ivre…

Mon Dieu, voilà qu'il avait des scrupules maintenant. Kai sourit légèrement. Si Boris voyait ça, il l'enverrait direct expier ses fautes au sous-sol, et ce d'une façon assez intense, sans rentrer dans les détails.

Il sentit le corps chaud de Rei remuer contre le sien. Le brun s'était rapproché avait posé son menton sur l'épaule de Kai, ses bras enserrant toujours ses épaules. Le Russe se crispa et utilisa tout son self control pour ne pas éjecter l'autre garçon à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Vous l'aurez deviné, Kai Hiwatari n'était pas habitué au contact. On se fait rarement des câlins à l'abbaye, entre deux leçons de tir.

– Rei…

– Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes…

– A cause de ce que tu fais ?

Kai le sentit hocher la tête.

– Je ne te déteste pas.

La tête de Rei s'appuya un peu sur celle du Russe.

– Et je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux, murmura le brun.

– Je ne le suis pas.

– Mais tu n'es pas heureux…

– Dors.

– Avec toi ?

– Je rentre.

Kai sentit les bras de Rei se desserrer d'autour de lui. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du brun et l'écarta doucement de lui. Le visage de Rei était légèrement rouge, et des mèches de cheveux lui collaient à la peau. Il regarda Kai avec des yeux brillants.

– Promets moi de revenir si ça ne vas pas !

– Tu parles trop.

– Non mais t'as pas honte ! Je m'inquiète pour toi et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?! s'exclama un Rei maintenant fulminant, alors que Kai se relevait.

Sans dire un mot, le Russe tapota la tête de Rei, puis se glissa hors de la chambre sans oublier d'en éteindre la lumière.

Rei grogna et mis la tête dans son oreiller, mais peu après un sourire se dessina sur son visage ensommeillé. Kai ne le détestait pas.

xxx

Les paroles de Rei résonnaient encore aux oreilles de Kai. « Je m'inquiète pour toi » Les dernières personnes à lui avoir dit ça étaient ses parents, et ça remontait à fort longtemps.

Le garçon appuya son front sur la paroi fraîche du carreau de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il se sentait bizarre. A cause de ce que l'autre garçon lui avait dit, a cause de la façon dont il se conduisait avec le Chinois, et parce qu'il se sentait bizarre. Kai Hiwatari ne se sent ja-mais bizarre. Sauf là, et c'était bien pour ça que ça lui faisait bizarre.

Sans parler de ce que Rei lui avait raconté : la fille et lui recherchaient un ami, et c'était à cause de lui que Rei était là à vendre son corps à la classe supérieure de la population masculine Russe. Et allez savoir pourquoi, il trouvait ça énervant.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un soupir inaudible. Pour le coup il avait du mal à se reconnaître. Enfin, tant que les autres ne le trouvaient pas différent, c'était le principal.

xxx

Rei souleva un bras, puis deux, puis se tortilla dans son lit jusqu'à ce que chacun de ses muscles soient étirés. Ensuite il posa ses mains à plat sur son front et ses yeux, douloureux à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité la veille. Il prit une grande inspiration en laissant ses bras glisser à ses côtés, et ouvrit enfin ses prunelles dorées.

Il se leva précautionneusement, fit dissoudre une aspirine dans un verre, et décida de parcourir la longue distance qui le séparait de la cuisine, en sirotant le médicament au goût infâme.

Toujours dans ses vêtements de la veille il traversa son appartement, et entra dans la cuisine avec l'intention première de se préparer un bon thé au jasmin, mais la présence d'un jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante dans son champ de vision, lui fit réviser ses plans.

L'intrus se retourna et Rei vit deux iris bleus se planter dans les siennes.

– Ya ! fit l'autre en guise de salut, et avec un sourire et prime.

Le Chinois ferma les yeux quelques secondes, mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le roux était toujours au même endroit. Il fronça les sourcils.

– Qui êtes-vous ?

– Tala Ivanov, un ami de Kai, répondit-t-il avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard, qui ne fit que s'accentuer lorsque Rei tiqua à l'entente du prénom d'Hiwatari. Tu es Rei Kon c'est bien ça ? J'ai vu ton nom dans ton courrier. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas fouillé plus, je voulais juste savoir chez qui j'étais.

Rei détailla ce Tala du regard. Ses traits étaient fins et sa peau était aussi pale que celle de Kai. Il était vêtu en noir de la tête au pied. Un holster entourait sa taille, et contenait plusieurs couteaux, ainsi qu'un pistolet. Voyant le Chinois fixer ses armes, Tala leva les mains et haussa les épaules.

– J'ai la mauvaise habitude de toujours les garder sur moi, mais ça ne te dérangera pas.

Rei hocha la tête pour approuver, et alla s'asseoir à table, à proximité du jeune Russe.

– Tu es comme Kai n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il doucement.

– Il t'en a parlé ? fit Tala avec un haussement de sourcil admiratif. Il n'est pourtant pas très bavard. Tu dois avoir des talents…particuliers ?

Les doigts de Rei se crispèrent légèrement sur son verre.

– Kai m'en a parlé, parce que je lui ai demandé.

– Est-ce à cause de tes yeux, ou parce qu'il s'imaginait te recevoir en paiement ? Je me le demande…

Les yeux de Rei s'écarquillèrent lorsque le roux se positionna derrière lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

– Je sais à quoi tu penses. Tu crois que Kai n'est pas une mauvaise personne, qu'il ne fait pas ça de son plein grès. Mais moi je le sais, je l'ai souvent vu tuer, il n'éprouve rien, aucune peur, aucun scrupule, aucun remords. Il ne tue pas pour sa famille, son grand-père, il tue pour lui-même. Kai est le pire de nous tous.

– Kai n'est…

– Pas comme ça ? ricana Tala. Tu le trouves beau non ? Tu tombes amoureux de lui ? ( il continua à rire ) Mais les courtisanes n'ont pas le droit d'aimer… Autant qu'il est dangereux pour Kai de continuer à te voir. Tu devrais laisser tomber.

Rei avait penché la tête en avant, ses cheveux d'ébène recouvrant son visage tel un rideau protecteur.

– Je ne connais pas Kai depuis longtemps, mais il ne se montre pas à moi comme tu me le décris. Il est distant et maladroit, mais il est gentil, et il peut s'inquiéter pour les autres. Comme toi, tu t'inquiètes pour lui non ? Sinon, pourquoi serais-tu venu jusqu'ici pour me dire tout ça.

– Tu te trompes. Si Kai est surpris à faire une faute aussi grave, c'est nous cinq qui allons en pâtir. Je ne fais que protéger mes arrières, dit Tala en relâchant sa prise sur Rei et se redressant.

– Je ne peux pas le regarder continuer à vivre comme ça.

– Abandonnes tes espoirs futiles de le voir changer ! Kai n'a pas le droit aux sentiments ! Il ne s'appartient pas ! Tout s'empirera si tu t'accroches à lui !

Voilà comment s'envolèrent les beaux efforts de Tala Ivanov pour garder son sang froid.

– Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de vivre à l'abbaye ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il endurera s'il s'écarte du droit chemin ! T'es qu'un petit con pourrit gâté qui croit qu'il sait ce qu'est la douleur parce qu'il doit se prendre quelques bites pour survivre ! Tu ne connais rien alors n'essaie pas d'arranger les choses, Kai vit très bien sans ton aide !

Tala se mordit le dos de sa main droite pour s'empêcher de continuer. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire, alors autant se barrer avant de devenir hors de control. Lorsque le goût métallique du sang infesta sa bouche, calmant quelque peu sa colère, il lâcha sa peau et fusilla le Chinois du regard.

– Je reviendrai.

Et avec ça, il était partit. Rei regarda l'entrée de sa cuisine stupidement pendant quelques instants, puis sentit ses mains trembler. Il les porta devant son visage et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

_Tsusuku_…


	7. Chapitre 7

**Auteur** : Fisou  
**Titre** : Datura  
**Genre **: AU, Shônen-Ai KaixRei, vais essayer d'y mettre de l'angst.  
**Base** : Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, ou tout simplement Beyblade, ou encore, la seule série commerciale intéressante qu'ils ont arrêté de diffuser en France.

**Note** : Oops, j'ai encore pris mon temps à mettre ceci en ligne -.-

**Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont envoyé une review **

xxxxx

**Datura**

xxxxx

Tala jaugea le visage placide de Kai. Le jeune homme regardait paisiblement la famille en train de dîner en regardant la télévision. Le père regardait fixement l'écran alors que la mère renouait une serviette blanche autour du cou de sa petite fille.

- Qu'attendons-nous ? demanda le roux en effleurant impatiemment ses couteaux.

Kai sortit son arme et regarda son équipier du coin de l'œil.

- Fais ce que tu as à faire.

- Tu n'auras pas à me le dire une seconde fois, sourit le roux en passant une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres.

Il descendit rapidement l'escalier en haut duquel ils étaient cachés et arborant un sourire prédateur, lança un couteau dans la tempe droite de la mère qui s'écroula mollement sur la table en bois vernis. La fillette se mit à pleurer en hurlant, le père se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise en arrière. Tala glissa prestement derrière lui en plaquant contre sa gorge le couteau qu'il venait de récupérer sur le cadavre encore chaud de la femme, lui intimant ainsi de se taire, alors que Kai tirait froidement une balle entre les yeux de l'enfant.

Il regarda le petit corps sans vie tomber à terre, les cheveux blonds se teinter par endroits de rouge carmin. Tout avait été très rapide, comme d'habitude. Il n'y avait ni à réfléchir, ni à regretter.

Il regarda ensuite Tala inciser la peau de la joue de leur dernière victime vivante, avant d'en tirer un lambeau. C'était pour lui qu'ils étaient venus, cet homme avait en sa possession des documents importants pour Voltaire, qu'il s'apprêtait à donner à un autre syndicat, trahissant ainsi les Hiwatari.

Tala passa sa langue humide sur la blessure décharnée de sa victime avec un sourire séducteur.

- Tu es un bon garçon, murmura-t-il.

Le rouquin alla chercher gaiement les papiers à l'endroit que sa victime lui avait indiqué.

- Je les ai ! C'est bon !

Kai n'attendit pas plus longtemps et acheva l'homme d'une balle dans la tête.

- Mission terminée.

xxx

Le dos de Tala produisit un bruit sourd lorsqu'il entra en contact avec le tatami posé au sol. Il sentait contre son cou le souffle chaud de son adversaire. Un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Tu as gagné, une nouvelle fois. Je devrais peut-être m'entraîner un peu plus, mais à part nous personne ici ne pratique les arts martiaux. Les Asiatiques doivent être doués puisque ça vient de chez eux. Tu ne saurais pas où je pourrais trouver un professeur asiatique par hasard ?

Le sourire du roux s'étira un peu plus. Le regard de Kai était caché du sien par ses mèches bleues, même sa respiration n'avait pas changé, mais pourtant Tala était certain d'avoir fait mouche. Autant enfoncer le clou…

- Un professeur docile qui se retrouverait sans hésiter dans la même position que moi en ce moment.

Kai se releva lentement, poussant un « Hn » dédaigneux. Il attrapa la serviette que Lev lui tendit, et s'épongea le visage en quittant la salle. Le Russe n'était pas sourd, il avait clairement entendu le sous-entendu peu subtil d'Ivanov. Il ne savait pas s'il était paranoïaque ou si Tala avait effectivement connaissance de l'existence de Rei et de ses occupations, mais de toutes façons, ces deux options étaient mauvaises pour lui.

xxx

Lorsque Kai pénétra dans son appartement, Rei en avait presque été choqué. D'une part le Russe était rentré alors que la porte était verrouillée, ensuite il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, et pour finir le brun sortait juste de sa douche, autant dire qu'il n'était pas présentable.  
Sans oublier la visite houleuse du roux qu'il avait toujours à l'esprit…

- Kai…

Sous le regard du Russe, le jeune garçon resserra sa serviette de bain autour de sa taille. Oui il avait fini par s'habituer au regard d'autrui sur son corps dénudé, mais celui de Kai Hiwatari n'avait rien à voir avec celui de ses clients. Leurs regards étaient gourmands ou lubriques, tandis que le jeune Russe le détaillait de haut en bas sans laisser la moindre expression paraître sur son visage, puis il clos ses paupières quelques secondes.

- Vas t'habiller, ordonna-t-il simplement.

Rei hocha vivement la tête et obtempéra, trottant jusqu'à sa chambre et refermant soigneusement la porte, les joues roses et les yeux écarquillés.

Kai se sentait soulagé, aucune plaie au couteau n'était visible sur le corps du brun. Dans l'hypothèse où Ivanov connaissait Rei, il n'avait au moins pas entrepris de s'amuser avec.

Après s'être débarrassé de son manteau, le Russe se rendit dans la cuisine et se servit un café serré. On aurait pu dire qu'il faisait comme chez lui, sauf que au manoir Hiwatari, c'était Lev son majordome qui faisait et lui servait son café.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rei arriva à son tour dans la pièce. Il s'assit sur une chaise, et brosse en main, commença à démêler silencieusement ses cheveux.

Les iris grenat de l'autre garçon restaient posées sur lui. Après tout le mouvement attire le regard. Mais ce qui intéressait Kai était plutôt la chevelure de Rei, déraisonnablement longue. Lui-même passa une main dans ses mèches ébouriffées, comme pour se rassurer sur leur longueur.

- Tu es censé être quelqu'un de très secret non ? demanda Rei en reposant sa brosse sur la table.

Il roula ses cheveux lisses dans son dos, et voyant qu'il avait l'attention de Kai, continua :

- Et ce que tu fais est dangereux, alors… Pourquoi m'en as-tu parlé ? J'aurais très bien pu être un espion.

- Je t'aurais tué si t'en avais été un.

Le Chinois se gratta le front d'un doigt, la réponse avait été directe. Même si Rei avait du mal à suivre sa logique, Kai savait de quoi il parlait.

- Mais ce n'est pas dangereux pour toi de…côtoyer quelqu'un comme moi ?

Kai haussa un sourcil à l'entente de cette question.

- Hn ?

- Tu ne vas pas avoir d'ennuis ? Tu m'as dit que vous ne deviez pas avoir de contacts extérieurs.

Ce à quoi Kai répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Après tout sans les sous-entendus d'Ivanov, il ne serait pas revenu ici.

- Tant qu'on ne me découvre pas, je ne risque rien.

Rei hésita entre sourire et se mordre les lèvres. Sourire parce que même si c'était subtil, Kai avait l'air de s'être un peu ouvert à lui, et se mordre les lèvres parce que justement il avait été découvert par ce Tala Ivanov. Le résultat de cette torture neuronale devait certainement ce voir sur son visage, parce que Kai avait haussé son second sourcil. Le brun arrêta donc de faire des grimaces, et soupira doucement.

- Ecoutes Kai, quelqu'un est venu me voir…

Le Russe n'ayant plus aucun sourcil à hausser, se décida à les froncer légèrement, alors que Rei lui racontait sans rentrer dans les détails, la visite de Tala. Kai se contentait de le regarder fixement. Au moins maintenant il savait qu'il n'était pas parano. Il fallait absolument qu'il tire les choses au clair avec Ivanov, qu'il sache comment il avait été mis au courant pour Rei, et pourquoi il était toujours sur son dos. Car si Kai détestait bien quelque chose, c'était qu'un parasite le colle.

Le bruit d'une chaise glissant sur le carrelage le sortit de ses pensées. Le Chinois s'était levé, et regardait Kai d'un air mi-gêné, mi-désolé.

- Je dois finir de me préparer, je bosse dans une heure, souffla-t-il.

- Oh.

Avec ça Rei fila dans sa chambre, suivit de Kai quelques secondes plus tard, qui le regardait par l'entrebâillement de la porte qu'il venait d'entrouvrir, enrubanner ses cheveux en un mouvement fluide et répétitif.

Rei échangea son T-shirt et ses Jeans par un pantalon noir et une chemise rouge, non conscient d'être observé. Il ne pensait pas l'être et pour cause il était assez fort en kung-fu et avait l'habitude de sentir la présence des autres. Mais il ne se rendit pas non plus compte du moment ou Kai pénétra sa chambre, les bras croisés sur son torse.

- Tu n'aimes pas faire ça.

Le brun sursauta et se retourna vivement, les doigts crispés sur le bouton de chemise qu'il était en train de fermer. Il se calma en reconnaissant le Russe, et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Bien sûr que non je n'aime pas ça. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre choix.

xxx

Tala passa la porte de l'abbaye. Il glissa ses mains gantées dans ses cheveux pour en faire tomber les flocons de neige. Se dirigeant vers sa chambre, il attrapa le bout d'un gant avec ses dents et tira pour libérer sa main, puis il fit de même avec l'autre. Il entra lascivement dans la pièce et se débarrassa de son manteau. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Voir la neige tomber avait toujours eut le don de le rendre mélancolique. Certainement parce qu'il faisait un temps pareil à celui-ci lorsque quelque chose d'important changeait dans sa vie. Comme le jour où il avait été recueillit par Boris, celui où il avait commis son premier homicide, et celui où Kai…

- Ivanov.

En parlant du loup… Le roux se retourna pour faire face au jeune Hiwatari, adossé au chambranle de la porte de sa chambre.

- Que me veux-tu, Kai ?

- Laisse-le.

- Qui ça ?

- Rei.

- Tu en es déjà à l'appeler par son prénom alors que tu persistes à nous appeler par nos noms, méchant, fit Tala d'un air boudeur.

- Ne t'en mêle pas.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Ce garçon a l'air assez important pour que tu viennes m'en parler alors que tu me détestes. C'est une raison suffisante pour moi de m'en mêler. Tu devrais être heureux que je n'aie rien dit à Voltaire.

Le roux esquissa un sourire grimaçant lorsque que Kai pointa une arme sur lui.

- C'est ça, tue-moi et tu auras vraiment quelqu'un qui te surveillera, là tu pourras dire adieu à ton petit Chinois. Mais tu auras droit à de belles vacances au sous-sol de l'abbaye, dans le meilleur des cas.

Kai grogna et rangea son arme. Il était vrai que tuer Ivanov ne lui apporterait rien de bon.

- Je ne le tuerai pas si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, il peut m'être utile dans bien d'autres domaines, poursuivit Tala en passant suggestivement sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure.

Le jeune Hiwatari plissa légèrement les yeux, et s'avança vers son collègue. Les yeux du rouquin s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il sentit le poing de Kai percuter son estomac sans qu'il n'eut le temps de réagir. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne laisser sortir aucune plainte et recula pour s'éloigner de la main de l'autre garçon.

Kai tourna les talons, satisfait. S'il ne pouvait pas tuer Ivanov, le frapper là où personne ne pouvait le voir serait suffisant.

xxx

Bryan arrêta sa moto dans un coin sombre, et regarda son passager, irrité. Tala s'était invité à la mission qu'il devait faire avec Spencer, sans aucune raison valable.

- Rappelle-moi ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je te l'ai dit Bry, je m'emmerdais, répondit le rouquin en descendant élégamment de la selle en cuir.

Spencer arriva à son tour et gara son deux-roues à proximité.

- C'est quoi exactement votre mission ? demanda Tala d'un air désinvolte.

- Il explose le hangar et je tue les témoins, expliqua le garçon aux cheveux lilas.

- Pourquoi le faire exploser ?

- Tu te souviens du gars qui nous a trahis et vendu nos armes à l'étranger ? Ce hangar faisait partie de ses planques. Même si Kai a tué ce gars, il reste du nettoyage à faire.

- C'est Ian qui t'a raconté tout ça ?

- On ne peut rien te cacher !

Spencer se racla durement la gorge derrière eux. Il venait à peine de sortir de l'enfer du sous-sol et ne voulait pas y retourner à cause d'un rouquin ayant des envies de socialisation. Bryan hocha la tête, arma son flingue et partit sans un mot de plus.

Ivanov s'appuya contre la moto du garçon, le suivant du regard. Ne vous trompez pas, il était venu simplement pour regarder, et n'avait aucunement l'intention de se mêler à leur mission.

- Ian n'est pas souvent à l'abbaye ces temps-ci, tu sais sur quoi il bosse Spencer ?

Pour toute réponse, le blond haussa les épaules. Ian était un espion, et restait discret quant à ses activités, sauf quand les informations ne lui semblaient pas importantes, comme les explications sur les missions de ses collègues.

Quelques minutes plus tard Bryan revint après avoir nettoyé les lieux, et Spencer arma son bazooka. Lorsque le bâtiment fût engloutit par les flammes, les trois garçons restèrent quelques secondes à le contempler, silencieux.

Tala s'en souvenait vaguement, il avait eut ordre de tuer plusieurs personnes en rapport avec le traître. Ceci semblait être la fin de leur lutte contre lui et sa petite organisation.

xxx

Rei était éreinté, et il gelait. Mais jamais il ne restait avec un client plus de temps qu'il ne le devait. Il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire, prenait son argent et s'en allait.

C'était ainsi qu'il entra chez lui, posant ses clés et son manteau avant de se rendre compte que la lumière filtrait sous la porte de la cuisine. Il s'en approcha doucement, et tourna précautionneusement la poignée avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Le spectacle qu'il découvrit le prit plutôt de court : un jeune garçon à la chevelure bleutée installé sur une chaise de sa cuisine, la tête reposant sur ses bras croisés sur la table. Il était visiblement endormit.

Le brun fit quelques pas dans sa direction et posa une main sur son épaule, pour être accueillit par les prunelles grenat du Russe, levées vers lui.

- Tu ne dormais pas ?

Kai se redressa et secoua la tête en guise de réponse. Rei s'assit mollement sur la seconde chaise, et s'accouda à la table.

- Tu voulais me voir je suppose ? Tu n'es pas juste venu garder mon appart.

Le Russe le regardait fixement. Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire qu'il voulait garder un œil sur Rei à cause d'Ivanov qui risquait de s'en prendre à lui.

- Ivanov…

- Je ne l'ai pas revu, répondit le brun qui avait tout de suite compris. Kai, tu dois être fatigué non ? Tu ne veux pas dormir ici ? T'as de la place, le canapé ou mon lit, fais ton choix.

Kai cligna des yeux. C'était la seule expression faciale qui pouvait démontrer à quel point il était surpris.

Dormir ici ?

- Enfin, si tu ne veux pas...fais comme tu veux, conclut Rei avec un léger soupir.

Le chinois se leva, et ramenant ses cheveux en arrière, quitta la pièce, et se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour se laver de ses activités nocturnes rédhibitoires.

Il laissa glisser sur le sol carrelé les vêtements qu'il portait, et fila dans sa douche, ouvrant les robinets d'eau chaude et froide au même moment, se souciant peu de la température de l'eau, du moment qu'elle coulait sur lui. Rei croisa les bras et se tint les épaules, réprimant un frisson, ne cessant de se répéter qu'il faisait "ça" pour Lee, qu'il faisait "ça" pour son meilleur ami.

Les minutes passèrent comme les gouttes d'eau sur le corps de Rei, et le brun, enfin calmé, commença enfin à se savonner.

Il devait penser à autre chose. Kai, mystérieux fils de la mafia, était un sujet de choix.

Depuis le jour où il l'avait ramassé à moitié mort au pied de son immeuble, Rei avait trouvé la vie en Russie un peu plus vivable, plus agréable, ce à chaque fois que le jeune Russe croisait sa route.

Fait étrange que la seule personne en ce pays qui l'approchait pour une autre raison qu'atteindre sa prostate, était un sweeper mafioso...

Rei secoua légèrement la tête en fermant les robinets d'eau. Et revoilà qu'il pensait à nouveau au boulot...

Rei sortit de la douche, s'enroula dans une serviette et revint dans sa chambre, s'attendant à la trouver vide.

C'est vrai, pourquoi est-ce que Kai Hiwatari, renfermé et distant par excellence, passerait-il la nuit chez lui ?

Enfin, après avoir examiné le fait que ce même Kai Hiwatari l'avait attendu une partie de la nuit, affalé sur la table de sa cuisine, simplement pour voir s'il allait bien...il n'était peut-être pas si illogique dans l'esprit de Rei, de le voir en ce moment même, endormit à même la moquette de sa chambre, tout habillé et avec un coussin piqué sur le lit pour compagnon...

L'Asiatique en fit presque tomber sa serviette.

_Tsusuku..._

Fisou : pffiou ! bah me regardez pas comme ça, Kai ne pouvait quand même pas dormir comme ça dans son lit dès le début ! ;p


End file.
